


Вкус осени

by ARTOIS



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTOIS/pseuds/ARTOIS





	1. Chapter 1

– Андрюх, у меня к тебе дело есть.  
– У тебя всегда ко мне дело есть.  
Смолкин улыбнулся уголками губ и поправил очки – зрение в этом году заметно село. Теперь документы приходилось читать только в очках, иначе даже стандартный двенадцатый кегль не разобрать. Он поставил очередную подпись внизу страницы и отложил последний на сегодня отчет.   
Настенные часы тактично молчали о полночи. Секретарь Маша давно отключила звуковое сопровождение каждого нового часа – после нервного срыва владельца банка. Никто, кроме Маши, не знал, что на стене под поющими часами в один из вечеров растеклось пятно от дорогого бренди. Смолкин, естественно, метил бокалом с напитком в подаренные часы, но промахнулся. Утром Маша отмыла венецианскую штукатурку и убрала осколки, пока Андрей Сергеевич спал тяжелым сном на диване. А потом настроила часы на мирный режим, дабы не раздражать любимого начальника.  
Смолкин убрал вьющуюся прядь с лица и устало откинулся в кресле. Дома ждет жена и сын, а он все еще сидит в кабинете и копается в бумагах. Ему, как никогда ранее, хотелось что-то изменить в своей жизни. Не видеть этих лиц, не встречаться с партнерами и конкурентами, не прогибаться под чиновников. Пожить наконец для себя. Съездить с семьей в отпуск, отключить телефон и забыться на время. Но он понимал, что это невозможно.   
Даже в такой час ему звонят по очередной просьбе. И ведь не пошлешь – Егор все-таки друг со школьной скамьи.   
– Знаю, что поздновато, но я сам только что узнал... Одному хорошему человеку нужно взять кредит.  
Когда Егор говорил «одному хорошему человеку нужно», он имел в виду очередную шишку, предпринимателя, человека со связями, чиновника и бог знает кого еще. В целом – человека, которому нельзя отказать. И чаще всего это означало, что деньги или услуга нужны были еще вчера.   
– Я слушаю… – Андрей Сергеевич снял очки и, зажмурившись, потер переносицу. Перед глазами тут же замерцали разноцветные точки.  
– Короче, мы завтра с ним подъедем и на месте все обсудим, – суетился пробивной Секирин.   
– Во что ты опять меня втягиваешь, чепушило? – засмеялся Смолкин. Только с Егором он мог чувствовать себя свободно, разговаривать по-свойски, как в старые добрые времена.   
Из динамика мобильного послышался довольный глумливый смех.  
– Да не ссы, Смол, завтра привезу к тебе отличного парня. Мы с ним давно знаемся, так что я ручаюсь, все будет нормально.   
Это теперь Смолкин был для всех Андреем Сергеевичем, а в молодости никто по имени его не называл – прозвище Смол быстро прилепилось к парню. Иногда Смол трансформировалось в Смолу. Только сейчас в Андрее Сергеевиче не представлялось возможным распознать того улыбчивого и бесшабашного Смола. Деловой костюм, приглаженные воском мягкие русые кудри, строгие морщинки между бровей и менее заметные – вокруг глаз, заострившиеся черты лица и резкие носогубные складки – в целом Андрей Сергеевич производил впечатление жесткого и расчетливого банкира, умеющего держать себя в руках в любой ситуации. Этот образ был навязан прожитыми годами и внушительным опытом. И только глаза иногда выдавали прежнего Смола – яркого и напористого.   
Все чаще Андрей Сергеевич вспоминал то время, когда он был свободен и счастлив. То время, когда любил свою жену, как мужчина, а не как друг. Когда не закрывал глаза на ее измены, потому что тогда она была ему верна. Когда мог проводить больше времени с сыном. Когда были живы его родители. Когда он не знал вкуса горького разочарования и предательства друзей. Когда считал, что сам контролирует свою жизнь. Отметка «сорок» маячила уже совсем близко.   
– Верится с трудом, – усмехнулся Смолкин, а потом добавил: – Егор, давай вырвемся куда-нибудь. Возьмем удочки, водочки и… Или нет, лучше в Можайск махнем к Серпухову, постреляем кабанов, ну, уток в крайнем случае.   
– Да не вопрос, – отозвался Секирин. – Стрелять, так стрелять. Раз уж батеньке крови захотелось. А то мне за Машу страшно. С таким-то дириком…  
Андрей мог с точностью сказать, что Секирин на другом конце трубки осуждающе качает головой, состряпав свое любимую псевдо-ироничную гримасу.  
– Ты мне Машу-то не порть. Хорошая девка, не трогай ее. Одна она у меня с мозгами тут осталась. Скоро вместо кабанов офисные тушки буду отстреливать. Надоело все до чертиков. И вообще, хватит ебать моих секретарей. Даже я их не трахаю. Из-за тебя Карина к Герберу ушла. Хорошо хоть Маша подвернулась.  
– Да всё-всё! Не трогаю я ее. Слушай, а чего ты их не трахаешь?  
– Кого?  
– Секретуток твоих, – допытывался Егор.   
– Не хочу.  
Смолкин тяжело вздохнул, распустил галстук и расстегнул верхние пуговицы сорочки. Можно было уснуть прямо здесь, сидя в удобном кожаном кресле. Или прилечь на диване, но до него нужно было идти. А сил, кажется, больше не осталось даже на малейшее движение. Глаза уже закрывались сами собой.   
Он бы так и сделал, если бы не обещание сыну приехать пораньше. Андрей знал, что снова его нарушил, но еще тешил себя надеждой, что Влад не спит. Всё же выпускной класс, почти взрослый мальчик, гуляет с позволения отца допоздна. Но, в отличие от Андрея, Влад никогда не приходит позже часа ночи – соблюдает батин наказ.   
– У тебя опять началось, да? – не унимался Секирин, но голос стал глуше и серьезнее.  
Смолкин отлично понимал, о чем тот говорит, но обсуждать сейчас эту тему не желал. Тем более, в который раз объяснять, что нет такого – «началось» и «закончилось». Это либо есть постоянно, либо нет совсем. Секирин считал иначе.  
– Нет, все нормально.  
– Смол, хочешь, я Серпу скажу – он нам девочек и… мальчиков подгонит. Поохотимся, потом в баньку пойдем, а?  
– Не надо мне никого. Егор, хоть ты не тупи, – поморщился Андрей Сергеевич. – Если говорю, что никого не хочу – значит, никого. Не еби мне мозг.   
– Я понял. Ладно, отдыхай. Завтра увидимся, перетрем.  
– Звони с утра. После обеда я уеду на встречу.   
– Заметано.

 

***

Свет в окнах загородного дома не горел. Смолкин уже привык к тому, что семья ложиться спать, не дождавшись своего кормильца. Где те ужины втроем, где улыбки родных? Андрей понимал, что сам во многом виноват. Другие как-то же подстраивались под ритм жизни. А он не сумел. Извечная паранойя: отпустишь немного – потом не разгребешь, или и вовсе потеряешь контроль над ситуацией.   
Стараясь не шуметь, он разулся в просторной прихожей, бросил пальто на трюмо и поднялся на второй этаж. Прошел к комнате сына – к его удивлению, из под двери сочился слабый свет ночника. Андрей улыбнулся себе в полумраке коридора – дождался все же. Наверно, за то, что Лена родила ему Влада, он мог простить ей всё. Он мог выдержать всё. Любовь к сыну была всеобъемлющей, огромной. Самый дорогой человек. Тот, ради которого он решил создать империю. Тот, которому он хотел подарить самую лучшую, яркую и счастливую жизнь.   
Глава семьи постучал в дверь. Послышалось: «Иду!».   
А через секунду Влад выскочил из комнаты и прикрыл за собой дверь, словно что-то пряча. Те же русые кудри, серо-стальные глаза, но еще подростково угловатая фигура. Влад радостно улыбнулся и на мгновение – неловко, совсем по-мальчишески – прижался к отцу, а потом заговорчески зашептал, закусив губу.  
– Пап, там это… Ну… понимаешь, Оля хотела фильм посмотреть… В общем… я ее к нам пригласил. Ничего?  
Андрей посмотрел на припухшие от поцелуев губы сына и потрепал его по волосам. Как же тут не понять – мальчик давно вырос. Погуляет, потом найдет себе девушку, женится, родит папе внуков. И папа будет рад. Он желал сыну лучшей судьбы.   
– Презервативы есть?  
Даже в мягком и тусклом освещении ночника было видно, как скулы Смолкина-младшего вспыхнули стыдливым румянцем. Но растерянности не было и следа – Влад смело посмотрел отцу в глаза и обаятельно улыбнулся. Андрей так же улыбался в его возрасте.  
– Конечно.   
– А Олины родители знают, что она у нас?   
– Ну… они думают, что она у Ксюшки. Это подружка ее.   
Андрей вздохнул.  
– Надеюсь, что хотя бы до Олиного совершеннолетия они будут думать так же.  
Влад понимал отца с полуслова.  
– Так точно, сэр, – шутливо отсалютовал тот.   
– Не заставляй девочку ждать, беги.  
– Спасибо, пап.  
Влад скрылся в комнате, послышался тихий женский смех. Андрей провел рукой по волосам и усмехнулся. Годы слишком быстро отцвели, оставив привкус осени на губах. Но он еще помнил… Хорошо, что это Оля. А не Максим, к примеру, как было у Андрея. Но об этом семье лучше не знать. Ему еще дорог их покой. Правда – не всегда есть благо.

Лена спала, разметавшись по постели. На прикроватной тумбочке стояла полупустая бутылка «Мартини» и бокал. Андрей поморщился и убрал алкоголь в бар. Она стала чаще выпивать. Конечно, Лена не напивалась до потери сознания. Но и не отказывала себе в выпивке даже на день. Андрею это не нравилось. Как и многое другое. Но все же он по-своему любил ее. Они были связаны. Они все еще были семьей.   
Андрей разделся и лег на вторую половину кровати. Лена заворочалась, сонно прижимаясь к мужу. От нее сладко пахло выпивкой и чужим одеколоном.   
Снова бессонница. 

***

Утром Андрей чувствовал себя еще хуже, чем накануне. Уснул ближе к рассвету. В голове крутились назойливые мысли о том, что сделал и чего не успел. О своей жизни, в которой все шло по накатанной. Он чувствовал себя грузовым поездом, вставшим на рельсы, – один маршрут от точки до точки. А внутри пустота, разлившаяся по вагонам.   
С одной стороны у него было всё, с другой – не было права даже на банальную ошибку. Страх краха, полного обесценивания всего, чего Андрей добился, заставлял работать на выдохе. Главное – не терять позиций, укреплять превосходство. Это всё, что он умел.  
В восемь позвонил Секирин.  
– Саш, убавь звук, – повысил голос Андрей Сергеевич, пытаясь перекричать истеричную певичку из утреннего радиоэфира.  
Водитель флегматично тыкнул в кнопочку – звук резко оборвался.  
– Что ж вам не спится в такую рань, Егор Александрович? – растягивая слова, произнес Смолкин.  
– Ох, Андрей Сергеевич, не дают мне покоя нерешенные дела, – в тон ему пробасил Секирин.  
– Знаем мы ваши дела, Егор Александрович. Ебля да пляски. И охота к обедне.   
– Ну что вы, Андрей Сергеевич… Нам бы наебать кого для начала. А то казна пустеет, шлюхи плачут…  
Смолкин раскатисто рассмеялся.  
– Шлюх жалко, конечно, Егор Александрович. Придется подсобить вам в эти нелегкие времена.   
– Так жду аудиенции, ваше высокопреосвященство.  
– К десяти подъезжайте на поклон.   
– С подношениями? – вкрадчиво спросил Секирин.  
– Как совесть велит.  
– Совести у нас не водится, Андрей Сергеевич, вы же знаете.  
– Отработаете натурой, Егор Александрович, – вздохнул Смолкин.  
– Минет?  
– Нет. Это было бы слишком просто. Будете вместо кабанов по лесу в Можайске бегать.  
Секирин загоготал так, что пришлось на секунду отнять трубку от уха.  
– С голыми жопами?  
– А иначе смысла нет, Егор Александрович. Всё, заканчиваем, у меня звонок по второй линии. В десять жду тебя.  
– Будем.

 

***

 

Без пяти десять Маша по громкой связи возвестила о прибытии гостей.   
– Андрей Сергеевич, к вам Егор Александрович с гостем.  
– Приглашай, Маш.   
Не успел Андрей отключить связь, как в кабинет влетел Секирин. Он всегда буквально вкатывался в комнату, широкими шагами пересекая расстояние – медленно и вальяжно ходить просто не умел. Не человек, а ураган. Заполнял пространство своей бьющей через край энергией. Талантливый торгаш и юркий делец в области человеческих связей. Кто, что, зачем – об этом Секирин знал всё. Иногда Смолкину казалось, что Секирина знает весь мир. Куда бы они ни пришли – везде знакомые, встречающие гостя с распростертыми объятиями.   
– Андрей Сергеевич, доброго дня вам, – разулыбался Егор, пожимая ему руку.  
– И вам, Егор Александрович, – серьезно ответил Смолкин, припрятав усмешки на потом.  
Смолкин за этим истинно секиринским фейерверком даже не сразу заметил мужчину, ради которого, собственно, и была назначена встреча. Тот в свою очередь внимательно рассматривал владельца банка.  
Смолкин повернулся к визитеру и наткнулся на прямой мужской взгляд. По бесстрастному выражению лица невозможно было угадать ни единой мысли. Казалось, что он был абсолютно спокоен. Но сам Андрей неожиданно почувствовал нарастающую нервозность. Что-то совершенно неуловимое во внешности мужчины заставляло внутренне подобраться, сжать кулаки. То, что не давало первому протянуть руку и представиться, будто шагнуть на встречу – значило, пересечь невидимую черту. Андрей доверял своей интуиции – она не раз спасала его в самых критических ситуациях. Но сейчас выбора у него не было. Выдворить знакомого Егора из кабинета без причины было глупо. Он решил выждать момент, чтобы избавиться от этой персоны.  
Бег мыслей был прерван басом Секирина:  
– Андрей Сергеевич, познакомьтесь…  
Но гость уверенно шагнул вперед и, прежде чем Егор продолжил, протянул руку.  
– Макс Кирин.  
Андрей крепко пожал горячую сухую ладонь, стараясь не выдать своих эмоций. Тело в раз стало деревянным. Макс не спешил отпускать его руку, и приветственный жест неприлично затянулся.   
Секирин неловко и наигранно рассмеялся, не понимая, почему два близких ему человека смотрят друг на друга, как бойцы на ринге. Это всё больше напоминало встречу глав враждующих группировок, а не деловое знакомство.   
Они наконец расцепили руки, Секирин утер пот со лба и затараторил:  
– Андрей, Максу нужен кредит. Всего три миллиона. Он сейчас… – Егор еще что-то говорил, но слова звучали будто издалека, и их смысл ускользал от Смолкина.   
Сейчас было важнее другое. Человек, который сидел перед Андреем, мог превратить его жизнь в ад.


	2. Chapter 2

Он знал всю соседскую детвору. Андрей так же, как и это подрастающее поколение будущих инженеров и строителей, таскался со шпаной по подвалам, заброшенным зданиям и совершал безумные поступки. Но для родителей всегда оставался примерным мальчиком. И это было нормально. Две жизни в параллели: одна – для родственников и маминых подруг, другая – для пацанов со двора. Иногда от скуки он гонял в футбол с малыми на поле возле школы, хотя уже заканчивал третий курс института. Это было весело.  
В тот день было пасмурно. Гроза, заставившая москвичей спрятаться в квартирах, постепенно сменилась мелким серым дождем. Андрей бодро шагал по графитному небу, отражающемуся в бурых лужах, и насвистывал себе под нос мелодию популярного шлягера. Он никогда не брал с собой зонт, поэтому вымок чуть более чем полностью. Ненавистные кудри закрутились в пружинки и липли к лицу, как и одежда – к телу. Он уже заходил в подъезд сталинского дома, где в большинстве своем жили семьи военных, когда бабка Авдотья, стоя на крыльце и загораживая проход, запричитала:  
– Что ж вы ироды окаянные! Пустите мальчонку, ну! Вот уж матерям-то скажу, пусть уши вам поотрывают! Бесстыжие какие, средь бела дня…  
Андрею ничего не оставалось, как проследить за взглядом Авдотьи. Он знал, что с ней лучше не связываться – гоняла пацанов по двору то веником, то шваброй. Все ей было не так: и шумно, и грязно, и бестолковые, и бездельники. Ему и самому в прошлом перепадало от нее тяжелым влажным полотенцем вдоль спины – неудачно передал пас мячом прямо в любовно развешанные и свежепостиранные простыни.  
Но на сей раз она, кажется, была права. В противоположной от подъезда стороне, в темном арочном проеме четверо пинали одного. Если бы это была честная драка, Смолкин даже бровью бы не повел.  
– Эй! – крикнул он и ринулся к ним. Долговязые подростки бросились врассыпную, но Андрей успел увидеть лица драчунов. Всех их он знал поименно – старшеклассники родной школы. Просто так издеваться над кем-то они бы не стали. И личность, свернувшаяся калачом на сыром и грязном асфальте, заинтересовала Смолкина.  
Андрей подошел к парню и сел на корточки. Тот все еще прикрывал голову руками, подтянув колени к груди, – знает, как защищаться, значит, не первый раз. Он обхватил запястья парня и отвел руки от лица.  
– Всё хорошо. Не бойся – они ушли.  
Тот поднял голову, и Андрей так и остался сидеть, забыв отпустить чужие руки. У парня были необычные миндалевидные глаза, с томной поволокой и радужкой цвета крепко заваренного черного чая. Но поразил даже не этот хитрый и вместе с тем насмешливый взгляд, а другое – в глазах его плескалось любопытство, а не страх. Совершенно точно, этот пацан не боялся и не показывал, что ему, несомненно, больно. Он облизнул распухшую губу, слизнув малиновым кончиком кровь из ранки, – видимо, первый удар пришелся по лицу. Смолкин все разглядывал юношу, стараясь ничем не выдать своего странного интереса. Это было оно. Снова. Чувство, которое всегда заставляло его смотреть на свой пол вопреки всему – влечение.  
Андрей невольно улыбнулся, наконец собравшись.  
– Ну, я вижу – живой. Встать сам сможешь?  
Парень аккуратно сел в лужу и хрипло ответил:  
– Это смогу, но идти – вряд ли.  
Андрей встал и протянул руку, тот принял помощь – уцепился и с еле слышным вздохом неловко поднялся с места. Парень был среднего роста, крепкий и ширококостный, но еще по юному худой и угловатый. Темные волосы коротко острижены – к моде он явно был равнодушен.  
Смолкин бегло осмотрел мальчишку. Школьная форма пришла в негодность: с некогда белой рубашки в пылу драки сорвали несколько пуговиц, а запачканные липкой грязью брюки были разодраны на колене. Вся композиция представляла собой жалкое зрелище.  
– Обопрись на меня, – сказал Андрей, закидывая руку парня себе на плечо. – Как звать-то тебя, герой?  
– Максим.  
– А меня – Андрей. Пойдем ко мне, вещи застираем, обсохнем. Родители все равно поздно будут.  
Смолкин медленно переступал, обхватив Максима за талию. Парнишка прихрамывал на левую ногу, но делал вид, что его не интересуют такие мелочи.  
– За что били?  
Максим повернулся и исподлобья взглянул на спасителя – тяжело и цепко.  
– За дело.  
Смолкин мысленно прибавил очков новому знакомому за честность. Макс не собирался оправдываться и юлить. Андрей понял, что этот ни за что не станет просить пощады, не будет извиняться и умолять о помощи. Было в нем нечто роковое, печальное и вместе с тем жесткое. Такое ощущение приходит, когда смотришь в глаза беспризорникам или ветеранам. Когда люди взваливают на себя ношу, потому что кроме них никто этого не сделает, потому что судьба им предоставила весьма сомнительный выбор, потому что им нужно выжить любой ценой.  
– Что натворил?  
– Пятак у Иванченко спёр, – буркнул Макс.  
– И как бы ты его потратил? – усмехнулся Смолкин.  
– Бабке в кошелек засунуть хотел, когда пенсию давать будут.  
Улыбка слетела с лица Андрея, потому что одна фраза мальчишки нарисовала красочную картину. И палитра цветов была совсем не радужная.  
– А родители где?  
– Умерли.  
Голос Максима был ровный, без надрыва и слезливых ноток. Словно они говорили о погоде, а не семейной трагедии. Андрею захотелось откусить себе язык за неуместное любопытство и расспросы. Но потом он решил, что всё к лучшему. Все-таки нужно знать что-то о человеке, которого подобрал на улице и пускает в дом.  
Они миновали Авдотью – та, поджав губы, наблюдала за развитием событий – и кое-как поднялись по лестнице.  
В квартире Смолкиных пахло яблочными пирогами и «Красной Москвой». Андрей стащил кеды, наступив на задники, щелкнул выключателем. Максим выглянул из прихожей – комнаты были просторными и чистыми. Все вещи лежали на своих местах, паркет мягко бликовал в свете абажура.  
– Разувайся и проходи. Ванна прямо по коридору, чистые полотенца на полке под умывальником. А я пока чай налью, мать вчера пироги испекла – сейчас натрескаемся. – Андрей потянулся, бросил сумку на трюмо и, не расстегивая пуговиц, стянул через голову мокрую рубашку, чувствуя, как Максим украдкой наблюдает за ним. Потом он услышал шаги и щелчок захлопнувшейся двери.  
Смолкин готов был бить себя по рукам и кусать губы от нестерпимого желания самому раздеть Максима – так он был хорош. Пока что свои греховные наклонности Андрею удавалось скрывать и от друзей, и от родителей, и от девушки Лены. Он надеялся, что сможет подавить в себе это – не думать, не мучится… Жить, как все.  
В ванной зашумела вода. Андрей сидел на кухне и постукивал пальцами по столешнице. Слишком большое искушение. Оно буквально наваливалось тяжелым опиумным дурманом, не давая мыслить трезво.  
Настенные часы громко цокали стрелками. Прошло десять минут, прежде чем временные указатели достигли больших делений, и кукушка ухнула четыре раза. Андрей вскочил с места, нервно взъерошил пальцами кудри, а потом решительно направился в ванную комнату.  
Максим без одежды выглядел еще лучше, чем представлял себе Андрей. Широкие, но острые от худобы, плечи, еще не разошедшаяся грудная клетка, узкий торс и впалый живот. Андрей, не дыша, опустил взгляд ниже, туда, где Максим смущенно прикрывал себя ладонями. У него была смугловатая кожа, глянцевая от воды, – до нее хотелось дотронуться пальцами, провести ладонями, попробовать губами.  
Голова кружилась от вида нагого тела, от запретных и совершенно развратных мыслей.  
Но Андрей, преодолевая волнение, спокойно произнес:  
– Давай осмотрю боевые ранения.  
Максим вздернул подбородок и криво усмехнулся:  
– А ты что – доктор?  
– Почти, – в тон ему ответил Смолкин. – Подними руки.  
Парень медленно выполнил приказ, не спуская с Андрея тяжелого взгляда. Тот шагнул к бортику ванны и чуть наклонился, дотошно рассматривая тело на наличие повреждений. Под ребрами уже расползался пятном кровоподтёк, местами кожа была стесана до алых пятен. Смолкин, повинуясь неконтролируемому желанию, протянул руку и коснулся пальцами там, где выступали ребра. Максим тут же дернулся и зашипел:  
– Хреновый из тебя доктор, Андрей.  
– Больно?  
– Нет, щекотно.  
Смолкин широко улыбнулся и командным тоном проговорил:  
– Садись в ванну.  
– Зачем это?  
– Сейчас воду наберем и марганцовки в нее насыплем, то замучаемся твои раны обрабатывать. Так вернее будет.  
Максим покорно сел, заткнул слив заглушкой и посмотрел снизу вверх на Андрея. Тот намеренно отвернулся, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом. Он чувствовал, что раскраснелся и вспотел от напряжения, но что было еще более странным, так это ощущение, что Максим видит его насквозь, чувствует нутром нарастающее с каждой секундой желание, читает мысли, и вот-вот скажет что-нибудь обличающее. А этого Андрей никак не мог допустить. Надо было скорее выйти за дверь, перевести дыхание и попытаться успокоиться…  
Смолкин нашарил в шкафчике марганцовку, откупорил пластмассовую пробку и насыпал в воду ярко-малиновые гранулы, которые тут же окрасили воду в розовый цвет.  
– Не сиди долго. Я на кухне буду… – отрывисто проговорил Андрей и вышел из ванной.  
Закрыв за собой дверь, он прислонился к ней спиной и закрыл глаза. В паху нестерпимо ныло – еще немного, и он бы сорвался, обхватил рукой шею, провел пальцами по стриженному затылку, а потом бы целовал, водил руками по телу, и сделал бы то, чего делать было нельзя, то, о чем пожалел бы.  
Андрей решил, что нужно поскорее избавиться от этого парня…

 

***

 

Сейчас едва ли можно было угадать в этом статном и уверенном в себе мужчине того худощавого и дерзкого мальчишку. Но, как и тогда, Андрей остро осознал, что жизнь его измениться с появлением Кирина. И воспоминания, и реальность смешались воедино. Андрей ощутил, как кольнуло сердце, и еле подавил в себе желание приложить ладонь к груди, как герой мелодраматической пьесы.  
Как ни странно, именно это привело его в чувства. Андрей отжал кнопку громкой связи и проговорил:  
– Маша, принеси нам две чашки кофе, как обычно, и… – он вопросительно вздернул брови, посмотрев на гостя, тот кивнул, – три чашки кофе.  
– Хорошо, Андрей Сергеевич, – прощебетала Маша.  
Эта полуминутная задержка разговора помогла Смолкину окончательно собраться. У него всегда рассудок преобладал над чувствами. И сейчас, и девятнадцать лет назад.  
Он поудобнее устроился в кожаном кресле и продолжил:  
– Так чем могу помочь, Максим?  
Кирин растянул губы в многозначительной улыбке.  
– Я думаю, мы оба можем помочь друг другу. – Но тут же стал абсолютно серьезным, в карих глазах растворились искорки смеха, уступив место прежней тяжести, пригвождающей собеседника к месту. – В данный момент я нуждаюсь в деньгах. Через два месяца должно состояться открытие моего клуба. К сожалению, у меня возникли некоторые проблемы, которые сделали невозможным приток дополнительных средств. Поэтому я вынужден обратиться к… вам, Андрей. Мне нужно всего лишь перекрутиться – я погашу кредит за месяц. Но деньги мне требуются уже сейчас.  
Смолкин мысленно обматерил Секирина, который, наверняка, ляпнул о такой возможности, не посоветовавшись предварительно с ним. И в этом был весь Егор. Иногда он был чересчур решительным.  
– И кто будет поручителем?  
Секирин заерзал от нетерпения. И Андрей подумал, что у друга явно стоял мотор в заднице, который не давал ему жить спокойно.  
– Я, – ответил Егор, показав в улыбке свои крупные отбеленные зубы.  
Смолкин вздохнул и упрямо посмотрел на этого клоуна. Внутри все клокотало. Если бы не природное хладнокровие и умение сохранять лицо в любой ситуации, он бы уже вытолкнул их на пару пинками и послал сто хуев в спину.  
– Ну и чему ты радуешься? Сколько вы знакомы?  
Он не собирался извиняться за бестактность. Напротив, возникло желание как-то раскрутить ситуацию. Чтобы Кирин оскорбился, вспомнил о гордости и удалился восвояси. Но сдаваться раньше времени было не в правилах Максима – об этом Андрей забыл.  
Кирин перехватил растерянный взгляд Секирина и спокойно ответил за него:  
– Не стоит беспокоиться, Андрей. С Егором мы знакомы давно, так же как и с вами. Я человек слова и дела. Я не предаю близких мне людей и партнеров по бизнесу.  
Последняя фраза заставила Смолкина крепко, до побелевших костяшек, сжать лакированные деревянные подлокотники – Макс заставлял вспоминать… Будто возвращаться в другую, полную счастья и боли, жизнь.  
– Да ладно тебе, Андрюх, – хлопнул его по плечу Секирин. – Макс – свой человек. Я за него ручаюсь.  
Андрей, было, хотел поинтересоваться, откуда этот «свой человек» вдруг взялся у Секирина, но их прервала Маша – вплыла в кабинет с подносом, на котором аккуратно были расставлены чашки и вазочка с конфетами. Секретарша обогнула стол и бережно поставила поднос, а потом вдруг тихо охнула и густо покраснела.  
Андрей уже писал распоряжение на стикере и, не поднимая головы, произнес:  
– Секирин, отставь в покое чулки моего секретаря. Иначе казна еще долго будет пуста.  
Егор пошло загоготал и вскинул руки:  
– Да что вы, Андрей Сергеевич, разве я могу… Я же честный человек. Правда, Машенька?  
Секретарша ехидно улыбнулась и ответила:  
– Правда, Егор Александрович.  
– Маш, сходи к Екатерине Петровне, пусть подготовит все необходимые документы сегодня. И предоставь господину Кирину перечень того, что от него требуется. – Андрей протянул ей исписанный стикер и повернулся к Кирину: – Мне нужен ваш паспорт.  
Смолкин видел, как Макс спрятал улыбку, наклонившись к портфелю из крокодиловой кожи.  
– Вот это хорошо! Вот это я понимаю! – взвился Секирин, но тут же замолчал, увидев гневное выражение лица Андрея.  
– Вы погасите кредит единовременной суммой или будете выплачивать по частям?  
Смолкина, по сути, интересовало только одно – он пытался просчитать, сколько гипотетически возможных встреч им предстоит. Присутствие Кирина само по себе было мучительным испытанием. Андрей не желал заглядывать в прошлое, снова мучиться чувством вины. Но больше всего ему не хотелось вновь испытать ту жажду, ту дикую похоть, что некогда будил в нем Максим Кирин. В голове крутились десятки вопросов и вариантов развития событий. Он пообещал себе, что Секирин и впрямь теперь будет бегать с голой жопой по лесу под прицелом, пока не предоставит подробный отчет.  
– Единовременной суммой.  
Андрей незаметно вздохнул с облегчением. Возможно, проблемы и не существует. Может быть, он сам придумал ее, так неожиданно столкнувшись с Кириным. Столько лет утекло сквозь пальцы… У каждого из них теперь своя дорога. Их давно уже ничего не связывает. Чужие друг другу…  
Андрей и сам не мог понять, почему от этих мыслей ему стало не по себе.  
Маша кивнула и ушла по поручению, невольно заставив Секирина любоваться видом сзади.  
Андрей провел рукой по волосам и замер на мгновение под пристальным взглядом Максима. Обожгло.  
«Когда ты нервничаешь, ты всегда приглаживаешь кудри. Вот так…»  
Яркий хриплый смех. Горячее нагое тело, разморенное ласками. Томный взгляд из-под темных ресниц… Фрагменты диафильма.  
«Ты красивый, Дюша…» – и еле слышный шепот: «Я люблю тебя…»  
Андрею вдруг стало дурно. Он вскочил с места и, извинившись, удалился в туалетную комнату.  
Набрал в ладони холодной воды и плеснул в лицо – легче не стало. Дернул петлю галстука, ослабляя удавку, расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц.  
Он уже не помнил, когда в последний раз так нервничал. И именно собственная реакция на происходящее, а не присутствие Макса в его кабинете, удивляло Андрея. Было время, когда он пытался смоделировать в воображении их встречу. Но в собственных грезах Смолкин был намного сильнее и хладнокровнее, чем в реальности.  
Он посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале и тут же презрительно скривился.  
– Старый мудак…  
Андрей вытер лицо и руки бумажным полотенцем и вышел.  
В приоткрытую дверь из коридора доносился бас Секирина:  
– Да я с ним поговорю, все будет в ажуре. Постреляем, сходим в баньку – наладите контакт…  
Андрей замер в ужасе и смачно выругался про себя – на минуту Секирина оставить нельзя, уже успел позвать Макса в Можайск. Смолкин не без удовольствия представил, как вытянется рожа «связиста», когда он откажется от поездки. Пусть едут вдвоем. Ходят там в баньки, бегают по лесу с голыми задницами и березовыми вениками в руках.  
Андрей одернул пиджак, поправил галстук и распахнул дверь в кабинет, прервав разговор. Мужчины встали при его появлении.  
– Спасибо за помощь и понимание, Андрей. Вот моя визитка. – Макс протянул плотную черную карточку с глянцевыми золотыми буквами. Андрей молча взял и положил визитку на стол. – Не буду вас более задерживать. Если вам что-то понадобиться, просто дайте мне знать – буду рад оказать ответную услугу.  
Андрей всматривался в лицо Кирина, думая о том, что возраст Максиму к лицу. С годами он приобрел невероятный шарм. Возможно, если бы они сейчас встретились впервые, Андрей не устоял бы перед натиском такого вкрадчивого обаяния, за которым скрывался стальной стержень характера.  
– Уходите? А документы? – вскинул брови банкир.  
Максим обманчиво мягко улыбнулся.  
– Пока вы отлучались, мне все принесли – оперативность ваших подчиненных поражает. Спасибо за теплый прием. Но не прощаюсь. Надеюсь на встречу в Можайске.  
Мужчины сдержанно пожали друг другу руки на прощание. Андрей подождал, пока объект его треволнений отойдет на достаточное расстояние от кабинета, а потом повернулся к Секирину.  
– Скажи, ты совсем ебнулся? – рявкнул Смолкин.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, Егор не выглядел виноватым. Напротив, он серьезно смотрел на разгневанного друга и неторопливо потягивал остывший кофе.  
– Нет. Похоже, это ты ебнулся. Совсем с головкой бо-бо. Ты чего взбесился-то? – Секирин закинул ногу на ногу и сцепил пальцы на колене. – Я тебя познакомил с человеком, который держит пол Москвы за яйца, а ты ведешь себя как пидарас. Вместо того, чтобы сказать «спасибо», он еще и недоволен.  
– Да у меня в знакомых таких людей, которые думают, что они пуп земли и жопа мира – до ебаной страсти! Ладно. Это еще не так страшно. Но какого хера ты его в Можайск позвал?  
– Сам знаешь, что все дела решаются в кулуарах, что непонятного? – пожал плечами Егор.  
Андрей навис над Секириным и с еле сдерживаемым бешенством в голосе процедил:  
– Так твои дела. Не мои. Вот и решай их без моего участия.  
Егор ничуть не смущаясь, проигнорировал этот выпад:  
– Кстати, я не уловил, когда вы успели состыковаться?  
Андрей в который раз запустил пальцы в кудри и со свистом втянул воздух.  
– Не важно. – Он обошел стол, устало опустился в кресло и, водрузив на нос очки, склонился над документами. – Я не поеду.  
Секирин спокойно поднялся и прошел к бару. Плеснул бокал бренди.  
– Что тебя беспокоит? Я не знаю, при каких обстоятельствах вы встретились с Максом, но лично у меня никогда не было причин в нем сомневаться.  
У Андрея чуть не сорвалось с губ: «У меня тоже». Но вместо этого произнес:  
– Слушай, если ты закончил, то иди уже. У меня полно работы.  
– Андрей…  
Смолкин наконец отложил ручку и посмотрел на Секирина – в графитно-серых глазах уже ничего нельзя было прочесть – отгородился.  
– Хорошо, я пойду. Остынешь – поговорим. – Егор одним глотком осушил бокал и широкими шагами пересек кабинет – обернувшись в дверях, не без доли ехидства протянул: – В пятницу мы едем к Серпухову. Я ему звонил, так что отказаться мы уже не можем.  
Секирин успел проворно скользнуть в коридор и закрыть дверь, прежде чем увесистый ежедневник, пролетев через всю комнату, ударился о дерево.


	3. Chapter 3

Андрей чувствовал себя идиотом. Сначала сам протянул руку помощи, притащил горе-героя в квартиру, запихнул в ванную, а потом за чаем и слова выдавить из себя не смог. Лишь наблюдал, как Максим набивал рот сладкими пирогами и с удовольствием отхлебывал из кружки с синим гжельским цветком. Иногда прерывал молчание, что-то спрашивая. Андрей односложно и комкано, будто язык подрезали, отвечал.  
Этот новый знакомый казался ему странным. Не потому, что в нем было что-то не так, а потому, что сам Андрей реагировал крайне нервно на каждый жест гостя. Максим с неприличным любопытством рассматривал его, словно впитывая каждую черту, мысленно расставляя галочки напротив пунктов. Казалось, что в Максима встроены сенсорные датчики – не убежать, не скрыть, не обмануть. Смолкин думал о том, что в этой хлесткости взгляда есть ноты, делающие Кирина старше. Старше, чем Андрей. И это сбивало с толку, заставляло чувствовать себя нагим и уязвимым. А еще заполошным. Хотелось наплевать на укоризненный цокот часов, на резкий звон донышка чашки о блюдце, на близость маминого запаха на кухне, на морозом пронизывающий взгляд, на собственную неспособность успокоиться. И обхватить влажную шею пальцами, крепко сжать до красных отметин, потянуть на себя, прикусить полную нижнюю губу со вкусом кисло-сладких яблок, забрать дыхание поцелуем… А потом… много чего хотелось, но Андрей угрюмо молчал, даже не пытаясь разрядить обстановку и желая поскорее распрощаться. Не видеть, забыть, стереть ластиком образ. Он дал ему свои старые вещи, запихнул грязную одежду в целлофан пакета и практически вытолкал за дверь. Выдохнул под клокотание сердца.  
Чтобы через неделю вновь прилипнуть подошвами к сырому асфальту. Наверно, это был некий знак – дождливый полумрак улиц для нечаянных встреч.  
Максим стоял, прислонившись к сырой красной стене, и обнимал стопку газет. Он снова вымок, как выдра, но будто не ощущал никакого дискомфорта. Андрей остановился в нескольких метрах, наблюдая за парнем. Вокруг него суетились люди – мелькали монетами ладони, руки хватали газеты. Он чуть улыбался, что-то говорил покупателям, вскидывал голову, щурил глаза от падающих с небес капель.  
Андрей простоял полчаса, ожидая, когда бумажная стопка растает, и Максим освободится. Толпа прохожих размазалась по серым улицам, мелькая разноцветными шапками зонтов. Осталась всего пара газет, когда Смолкин решился подойти. Он и сам не знал, зачем снова идет навстречу, теперь уже азартно и вместе с тем малодушно. Не смог отказаться от пересечения взглядов, от щемящего любопытства.  
Беспредельное. Было в этом что-то злое и радостное одновременно.  
– Привет, герой.  
Максим вскинул голову, затравленно оглянулся по сторонам и сдержанно улыбнулся.  
– И тебе здравия.  
Мимолетная искра страха в глазах, но Андрей успел рассмотреть, уловить, зацепиться. Было в этом натюрморте «Кирин и газеты» что-то неправильное. Возможно, если бы не собственные спутанные мысли и эгоизм пристального внимания, то Смолкин сразу увидел бы картину в целом. А так – увяз в мелочах: в каплях на скулах, в линиях губ, в развороте плеч под влажной тканью.  
– Ты чего здесь?  
Андрей вдохнул сырого воздуха, впуская в себя уверенность. Посмотрел свысока, как ястреб смотрит на мышиную слабость в бессмысленном беге через колоски. Дернул уголками губ, провел рукой по волосам в привычном жесте.  
– За лекциями ходил, тут недалеко. Но это неинтересно. А вот чем ты тут занимаешься – вопрос.  
Максим потер пальцем мокрую полоску ресниц, оттягивая ответ. Потом, не найдясь, пожал плечами и бесшабашно сверкнул улыбкой.  
– А ты че – ревизор?  
– Не, я «почтальон Печкин, принес заметку про вашего мальчика».  
– Ага, взял шефство, значит. Ну, ясно.  
– С тобой, видимо, по-другому нельзя – снова вляпаешься без присмотра. А у меня высокая общественная сознательность и чувство вины.  
– Серьезно? Это ты зря, Андрей. У меня никакого стыда и сбежавшая впопыхах совесть. – В глазах Максима читалась провокация. Вот оно. То самое, что заставляло всматриваться, вызывало желание препарировать скальпелем, собирать стеклышки разноцветной мозаики. Кирин проверял, расчерчивал круг доступа. Он сам уже переступил черту и теперь манил заветным фантиком за собой.  
– Вижу. Воспаление легких заработаешь – бабушка будет очень рада.  
Максим поморщился, неловко переступая с одной ноги на другую. Андрей самодовольно улыбнулся: немного надавил, а сколько удовольствия.  
Кирин хотел было что-то ответить, наверняка едко и колко, чтобы запомнилось, отшатнуло. Но невзначай посмотрел в сторону, а потом резко встрепенулся, сгруппировался пружиной – ни следа от вальяжного разгильдяя. Атмосферу разорвал громкий окрик:  
– Опять ты! А ну стоять! – рявкнул усатый мужичонка в милицейской форме, больше похожий на престарелого колобка из сказки – такой же румяный щеками, с короткими пухлыми ножками и арбузным животом.  
В следующее мгновение Максим смял газеты и крепко схватил Смолкина за руку:  
– Бежим!  
Андрей даже подумать не успел. Лишь дернулся за Кириным – взял старт. Перепрыгивая лужи, сбивая прохожих, они бежали сквозь ливневую стену, заряжая адреналином кровь. Мужичонка что-то кричал им вслед, но через грохот пульса в висках не пробивалось и звука. Андрей только видел, как Максим иной раз оборачивался – хитрая открытая улыбка до ушей и блестящие карие глаза. Погоня явно его забавляла. Смолкин почувствовал, что сам почему-то невменяемо счастлив. Просто так. Без особой видимой причины. Он даже не знал, куда они бегут и почему. И едва успевал сворачивать в очередной переулок – от усача они давно уже оторвались, укрылись в бетонных застенках города.  
Вдруг Максим остановился. Андрей по инерции пролетел еще несколько шагов вперед и затормозил кедами о мокрый асфальт.  
– Что… это… было? – пытаясь отдышаться, еле выдавил он.  
Кирин выбросил газеты в траншею и махнул рукой, подмигивая.  
– Пошли.  
Смолкину ничего не оставалось, как следовать за этим странным безумным парнем. Он посмотрел по сторонам – оказалось, что они добежали до какой-то стройки. Вдалеке на лесах сновали рабочие, с открытых этажей сыпались голубые с золотом сварочные искры. В этом блоке было тихо.  
Максим подошел к забору из рабицы, дождался Андрея, а потом шустро перелез на другую сторону.  
– Ну? Особого приглашения ждешь? – усмехнулся Кирин.  
Смолкин подергал сетку – выдержит ли? И, зацепившись, перемахнул.  
Дождь усилился, выбивая на лужах большие пузыри. Максим зашел в серую постройку без окон, без дверей, но с крышей. Андрей юркнул за ним. Стены приглушили шум дождя и скрыли от посторонних глаз.  
У окна на полу были расстелены газеты с грязными коричневыми краями, а на них пенопластовые подушки. Кирин плюхнулся на импровизированный диван, порылся в карманах, достал влажную пачку сигарет и спички. Несколько раз чиркнув, подпалил отсыревшую сигарету, затянулся.  
Андрей пнул маленький камушек, опустился рядом, уперся локтями в колени и посмотрел на Кирина.  
– И часто ты устраиваешь соревнования с защитниками правопорядка?  
Тот опалил взглядом, глубоко затянулся, выпустив в тяжелый воздух дымное колечко.  
– Бывает. Понравилось? – неожиданно уколол, улыбаясь лишь прищуренными глазами.  
Смолкин хмыкнул в ответ.  
– Да не особо, – из вредности соврал. – Чего убегали-то? Газеты ворованные?  
Одна эта мысль казалась абсурдной. Андрей не мог себе представить, как это вообще можно провернуть, да и зачем? Глупость какая-то.  
Максим запрокинул голову, обозначив острый кадык и резкий подбородок, низко загоготал.  
– Не. До такого даже я бы не додумался, – отсмеявшись, произнес он.  
– И в чем тогда подвох? – допытывался Андрей.  
Макс сделал последнюю тягу и бросил бычок – тот, ударился о противоположную стену и, мелькнув затухающим огоньком, упал на пол.  
– Вот скажи мне, ты болельщик? Спорт любишь?  
– Иногда в футбол гоняю, – пожал плечами Смолкин.  
Максим наклонился вперед и заговорчески прошептал:  
– Ну так вот. Я покупаю в киосках свежий выпуск «Советского спорта» сразу после матча. И… накручиваю копеечки. Когда в киосках тираж заканчивается, люди идут ко мне. Ну? Сечешь?  
Андрей округлил глаза от шока и выдохнул:  
– Да это же… статья[1]… – последнее слово произнес придушенно, захлебнувшись нахлынувшими эмоциями. Он подумал, что этот пацан, и правда, совсем не дружит с головой. Надо же быть таким отчаянным! Ходить по тонкой проволоке на высоте.  
Но больше всего он был удивлен своими чувствами в тот момент – вместе со страхом в сознании мягкими вспышками сияло восхищение. Смелостью школьника, жизнью на грани, той, которую он не мог себе позволить. Потому что знал, что есть вещи, о которых лучше даже не думать. Чтобы не возникало соблазна.  
Макс вытянул ноги и закинул руки за голову.  
– Черт… Теперь придется менять точку. Семеныч живьем с меня не слезет. Первым делом бабке растреплет, – с досадой в голосе проворчал он.  
Смолкин последовал его примеру и улегся рядом на скрипучий пенопласт, уставившись на серый в разводах потолок. Он мог бы многое спросить, но один вопрос звенел в голове ярче остальных.  
– А зачем ты мне это рассказал? Не боишься, что я…  
Андрей хотел поддеть, подцепить, поиграть немножко. Он бы ни за что не сдал Кирина. Но мотивация самого Максима была не понятной. На наивного дурачка парень не смахивал.  
Смолкин почувствовал, как он на мгновение напрягся, вытянулся в струну, а потом, будто принял для себя какое-то решение, расслабленно потянулся и закрыл глаза.  
– А я люблю, когда по справедливости. Считай, что теперь мы квиты.  
Андрей перекатился на бок, чтобы видеть Макса. Он, как животное, инстинктивно – на раз – ощутил разлившуюся в воздухе опасность, весь подобрался, напружился мышцами. Смолкин рассматривал острый профиль, широкую надменно вздернутую бровь, резкую скулу и мягкие губы. Он видел, как Максим сглатывает слюну, дернув кадыком, как подрагивают пушистые ресницы, как вздымается дыханием грудь. Рассматривал ушную раковину и две маленьких родинки чуть ниже – на шее.  
Молчание, которое никто не в силах был разорвать первым. Или, скорее, каждый понимал, что – нарушь его – пути назад уже не будет. Может быть, надо было встать и уйти – подальше от этой стройки, дождливого дня, опасных признаний. Подальше от этого отчаянного парня. Но вопрос всё же слетел с губ:  
– В смысле?  
Макс медленно открыл глаза и повернулся. Смолкин невольно замер – слишком близко.  
– Ты знаешь мой секрет, я знаю твой. Вот и говорю – квиты.  
Андрей исподлобья посмотрел на Максима – он уже знал ответ, но природная рациональность вынуждала довести мысль до точки, не оставлять недосказанности.  
– Что за секрет?  
Макс растянул губы в ироничной усмешке, а потом прошептал:  
– За который тоже – статья… – Неторопливо вытянул руку и забрался ладонью под Андрееву жилетку, обжег прикосновением прохладную кожу. – Вот за это [2].

 

***

На дачу к Серпухову они ехали порознь. Максим любезно сообщил Секирину, что поедет на своей «бэхе». И теперь компанию Андрею Сергеевичу в машине составлял лишь Егор.  
Смолкин еще вчера был невменяемо зол, даже на Лене выместил свое отвратительное настроение – поссорились из-за ерунды. Но сегодня уже немного успокоился – снова надел непроницаемую маску.  
Ему было жаль, что последний год они с женой, за редким случаем, общались исключительно так. Но что-либо изменить Андрей Сергеевич был не в силах. Ночью он все размышлял – единственное, что давалось ему в жизни с огромным трудом – это отношения. Вечно он поступал так, как не стоило, выбирал жесткую позицию, говорил невпопад, ранил любимых…  
Как-то Лена даже повела его к модному московскому психологу – он занимался вопросами семьи. И, хотя Андрей уступил, чувствовал на сеансах себя невероятно глупо и немощно. Все эти тесты, личные вопросы, обсасывание мелочей снова и снова вызывали у Смолкина дикую мигрень. Ему претило это вмешательство в собственное нутро, разжевывание заурядных ситуаций, понимающие кивки психолога. Что незнакомый человек мог знать о нем? О Лене, об их отношениях, их истории? В конце концов, это элементарно смущало, заставляло почувствовать себя виновным во всех грехах этого мира. И он сказал себе – к черту! И психологу с Леной повторил.  
Вот и Секирин не унимался, все пытался раскопать, растревожить. Когда самому Андрею хотелось похоронить воспоминания о тех счастливых сумрачных днях.  
– Андрюх, ну че ты в самом деле, как не родной? Когда уже успели-то?  
Смолкин вывернул руль, обгоняя на повороте потрепанный «мерин».  
– Это дело давнее и темное, тебе о нем знать не положено, – улыбнулся он.  
– Да ладно… – ржал Секирин: – Если бы я знал, что вы находитесь в состоянии холодной войны, я бы его не приволок.  
– Кому ты врешь, Секирин? – с издевкой протянул Смолкин. – Будто ты ко мне всех только по приглашению тащишь. Кстати, что ты сам о Кирине знаешь?  
– Да то же, что и все, – пробубнил Егор, отвернувшись к окну.  
– Не пизди. Рассказывай по-хорошему, иначе выкину у лесополосы на обочине, к твоим подружкам.  
Егор подавил смешок и прочистил горло. Уже сам факт такого интереса друга к владельцу клуба будоражил кровь. Андрей всегда был скрытным, что часто мешало вовремя узнать о его проблемах – привык справляться самостоятельно. Может, поэтому и был, по сути, одинок.  
– Да я в курсе только бабских сплетен. Кстати, ты бы тоже знал, если бы не нажрался как свинья на пятидесятилетии Лапинского.  
Андрей нахмурился. То, что они оба присутствовали на фуршете предпринимателя, он помнил и без Секирина. Правда, слабо мог воссоздать картину в деталях – водка тогда была вкусная и настроение соответствующее.  
– Какая связь?  
– Так Лапинский нас тогда с Кириным и свел. Вернее, как оказалось, мы оба его до этого момента знали. Только ты его не признал, видимо, по причине того, что высокопреосвященство было в говно. С тех пор пересекаемся по делу и без. Я пытался воскресить твою память на следующий день, но ваше благородие было занято похмельем.  
Смолкин вздернул брови в искреннем изумлении и мельком посмотрел на Секирина – не шутит ли? Тот был серьезен.  
– Весь внимание.  
– Макс тогда только из Европы вернулся. Кажется, из Лондона. Его долго не было видно после смерти Павлюченко.  
– А он-то каким боком?  
Сергей Генадьевич Павлюченко был довольно популярным человеком в узких кругах. Все знали, что свое немалое состояние он сколотил благодаря искусству. Еще в советские годы скупал на черном рынке предметы антиквариата и каким-то образом умудрился ни разу не сесть за валютные махинации. У Павлюченко был талант от бога, как говорили в кулуарах. Мастер своего дела. Общеизвестен был и тот факт, что у Сергея Геннадьевича не было ни семьи, ни детей. И только немногие знали, что старый хитрый лис предпочитает мальчиков помоложе.  
– Слушай, мне кажется, у тебя климакс, Андрюх, – скорчив гримасу, доверительно пробасил Секирин.  
– Блядь, да я нихера не понимаю в твоей сказке! Говори по существу, – рявкнул Смолкин, пытаясь хоть как-то уложить информацию в логическую цепочку.  
– Говорю. Макс Кирин – тот самый таинственный любовник Павлюченко, которому он завещал все свое добро после смерти. После судебных разбирательств с ниоткуда возникшими родственниками покойного, Кирин исчез из поля зрения на год. И вдруг, объявился у Лапинского. Кстати, вы тогда с Максом даже визитками успели обменяться, так что контакты у него были. Правда, увидев твое состояние, он понял всю безнадежность этого жеста. А сейчас у него вышла нестыковка со сделкой, пришлось выкручиваться. Решил через меня. Кстати, я сам не знал, что у Павлюченко с Максом голубая любовь – думал, внебрачный сын его. Ну, Макс и Макс – он же по фамилии никогда не представлялся. Он и всеми делами старика последние годы заправлял, только не светился на людях особо. Да и вообще…  
Егор еще что-то говорил, но Андрей уже увяз в собственных мыслях. С таким же успехом Секирин мог выстрелить ему в висок. Конечно, он знал Павлюченко, не раз бывал у него в загородной резиденции. Но Макса никогда не видел. Старик прятал своего любовника от мира десять лет, порождая множество слухов, в том числе и о физическом недостатке партнера, и о том, что «искусствовед» удерживает парня насильно.  
Одно то, что Кирин все это время находился под боком, было насмешкой судьбы. Даже на приеме у Лапинского не узнал. Анекдот. Только Андрей ничего забавного в этом не находил. Он впервые остро и болезненно осознал насколько слеп – не видит даже того, что творится прямо под носом. И вся эта информация была бы Смолкину безразлична, если бы не…  
Он так мастерски отрекся, перечеркнул, затоптал в пыль все воспоминания, чувства, вину. Он думал, что сумел убежать даже от самого себя. Но жизнь снова устроила им свидание. Расплата за проступки молодости.  
А теперь ему предстоит делать вид, что все в порядке. Что ничего, ровным счетом ничего, выходящего за рамки, не происходит.  
Воображение услужливо подкинуло фантазию – домашнее порно с участием Кирина и старика. Покоробило, выбило воздух из легких…  
Он даже не заметил, как в гневе вжимает педаль газа в пол.  
– Эй! Эй! Андрюх, давай доедем живыми до Можайска? – окрикнул Секирин.  
Смолкин вздрогнул, медленно выдохнул и сбавил скорость. Волевым усилием заставил себя успокоиться – понервничать еще успеет при встрече с Кириным.  
Андрей Сергеевич мысленно пожелал себе пережить без потерь эти выходные.  
До Можайска они добрались к полуночи. 

 

______________________________________  
[1] УК РСФСР от 27.10.1960 г., статья 154 «Спекуляция». Отменена 154 УК РСФСР 28 февраля 1991 г., до принятия нового УК РФ 1996 года.   
[2] Ч. 1 ст. 121 была исключена из УК РСФСР 3 июня 1993 года[5], мужеложство, как таковое, перестало быть составом преступления в России, но сохранилось как признак состава в стт. 132, 133, 134 нового УК РФ, принятого в 1996 г. (с) Википедия


	4. Chapter 4

Андрея бросило в пот. Горячая ладонь на животе, пальцы аккуратно протолкнулись под ремень. Он резко обхватил запястье. Остановил. Сжал. Усилием воли заставил себя собраться.   
Руку Макс не убрал, но и дальше не двинулся. Несколько секунд они в полном молчании смотрели друг на друга. За бетонными стенами полыхнула молния, вспышкой метнулась в квадрат окна, высветив тела. Ливень с новой силой грохотал каплями по асфальту.  
Смолкин подобрался и резво встал на ноги, скрипнув пенопластом. Он отчетливо понял, что остался бы в этой холодной коробке, послал бы все к чертовой бабушке, наплевал бы на риск. Но для верности… полагалось. Чтобы потом не Андрею, а Максиму не захотелось соскочить. Чтобы наверняка.  
Словно со стороны Андрей услышал собственный голос:  
\- Времени тебе до завтра. На решение.  
Максим лишь сверкнул улыбкой в сумеречной темноте угла. 

Смолкин не спал ночь напролет, вбивая кулаки в и без того пузатую перьевую подушку. Вертелся на месте, пытаясь улечься удобнее – к утру простынь стала мокрой и сбилась в ком у подножья кровати. Два раза Андрей вставал к холодильнику, с остервенением резал по корке румяного батона, потолще рубил докторскую. Бутерброды вопреки всем ожиданиям от бессонницы не спасли. Да и голод не утолили. Ему нужен был этот пацан. Здесь и сейчас.   
Не выдержав, Андрей сходил в ванную. Там, сцепив зубы от напряжения, удовлетворил себя правой. Облегчение не наступило. Опустошенный, злой на самого себя, он вернулся в комнату и в изнеможении повалился на постель, чтобы к утру увязнуть в сновидениях.   
В институте Андрей клевал носом, то и дело, вздрагивая от звуков в аудитории. Он хотел уже уйти с последней пары, но дома делать нечего, родители уехали к бабке. Квартирная пустота сейчас мешала бы ему больше, чем картавый Фридман, нудно освещающий предмет. 

После лекций его догнала Лена. Белые крепдешиновые юбки, шелковая блузка с округлым воротничком, лакированные туфельки на носок – она была идеальна. Андрей иногда задавался вопросом: сколько времени уходит у девушки на ежедневный туалет? К тому же, Лена являлась воплощением аккуратности. Ни одного пятнышка или складки, будто она даже лекции слушала стоя, чтобы не помять тщательно выглаженную одежду.  
\- Андрей, ты уже домой?   
Смолкин дежурно улыбнулся.  
\- Ага.  
\- Знаешь, у меня родители сегодня будут поздно…  
Андрей молчал, понимая, к чему клонит спутница. Ускорил шаг для надежности. Но Лена не отставала. Маленькие каблучки часто зацокали по асфальту.  
\- И я подумала…  
Он знал, о чем она думала. И еще неделю назад согласился бы, не сомневаясь. Но не сегодня. По сути, смелость Хабаровой ему была по душе. Андрею нравились люди, которые точно знают, чего хотят от жизни, идут к своей цели, невзирая на препятствия. Он не проводил черту между женским и мужским полом, считая амбициозность определенно хорошим качеством.   
Лена ему подходила. Красивая, бойкая, интересная. Она всегда могла поддержать разговор. И что немаловажно – секс с Хабаровой его полностью устраивал.  
\- Может быть, ты заскочишь на пару часов?  
Андрей замедлил шаг, а потом и вовсе остановился. Хабарова выжидающе смотрела на Смолкина, ничуть не смущаясь.  
\- Сегодня я не могу. Давай завтра, - мягко произнес он.  
Лена недовольно нахмурила тонкие брови и уже приготовилась идти в атаку с контраргументами, но Андрей ее опередил: чмокнул в крепко сжатые губы, и весело подмигнув, потрепал пятерней по густым волосам, напрочь испортив идеальную прическу.  
\- Ну пока!  
\- Андрей! Подожди!  
Прижав дрожащие пальцы к губам, она смотрела вслед Андрею, пока тот не скрылся за поворотом. 

Он стоял у арки, где впервые встретил Максима. Сердце бешено колотилось, в ушах глухо гудело, то ли от пробежки, то ли от волнения. Смолкин сделал глубокий вдох и резко выдохнул. Он хотел, чтобы Кирин стоял сейчас там, у подъезда, и ждал его, как верный пёс. Чтобы не осталось сомнений и страха. Чтобы после никто из них не пожалел. И всё никак не мог решиться сам – всего лишь пересечь арочный проход.   
Чиркнула спичка.  
Андрей вздрогнул от неожиданности и обернулся.   
Максим стоял в проходе, расслабленно прислонившись к кирпичной стене, и курил.   
Пришел.   
Адреналин разлился по венам, на лбу выступила испарина. Стук собственного сердца, казалось, заглушал все уличные звуки. Андрей еще никогда не испытывал такого азарта.   
\- Пойдем.  
Максим откинул недокуренную папиросу и тенью двинулся за Смолкиным.   
Они молча добрели до подъезда, поднялись на нужный пролет. Ключ. Дверь. Прихожая.  
Оказавшись в квартире, Андрей прижал Макса к стене. У Кирина были твердые губы и горячий рот. Он целовал его жадно, шумно и рвано втягивая носом воздух. Целовал в первый раз, как в последний. И все вдруг встало на свои места. Вот он – Макс – здесь, отвечает на ласку, подставляет шею, тесно прижимается, забирается рукой за пояс брюк. И он твердый, везде. И пахнет, по-мужски так, совсем по-настоящему. Андрею больше никого не надо, не хочется, только бы всегда под рукой, в поле зрения. Чтобы не терялся и не убегал. И Ленку он отошьет, зачем теперь ему Ленка? Зачем ему теперь кто-то еще, кроме Макса? Мир сузился до одного человека. До незнакомца в арочном проходе.  
Андрей стянул с пацана застиранную майку и повернул лицом к стене, нажал ладонями на плечи. Макс поддавался. Он демонстрировал какую-то особенную покорность. С молчаливым разрешением на любое действие в нем явно чувствовалась сила – характера, прежде всего. Он позволял вести.   
Андрей потерся носом о загривок, пересчитал языком выступающие позвонки, а потом отстранился, кинул тяжелый взгляд на приспущенные треники. Резинка еле держалась на узких крепких бедрах. Смолкин опустил руку и оттянул резинку на себя. Сглотнул.  
И шепнул куда-то в шею, с трудом сдерживая себя:  
\- В комнату пошли.

 

***

 

\- Секирин, я тебя уполовиню, - шепнул в сторону Андрей.  
\- Да ладно, че ты. Я ж не думал… - сквозь зубы оправдывался Егор.  
\- Не, ты думал. Только жопой, а не головой.  
\- Расслабься, Смол. Я сам не знал, что он его притащит. Уговор за тёлок был, - частил он, пока двое вылезали из бэхи.  
\- Уточнять надо. Теперь он со своим самоваром.   
\- Может, это сын его, ну или…  
\- Или.  
Секирин закатил глаза и тут же расплылся в улыбке, раскинув руки в приветствии.   
Андрей Сергеевич спокойно наблюдал за наигранным поведением Егора – тот как раз крепко обнимал Макса и знакомился с «или».   
Его звали Руслан. «Руслан и Максима», - некстати пронеслось в голове Смолкина. В том, что мажор был любовником Кирина сомнений не оставалось. Молодой, подтянутый, с крепкими руками и, видимо, стальным членом. Сам Кирин дышал ему в пупок. Но разница в росте никак не сказывалась на общем впечатлении – с первого взгляда можно было определить, кто в постели и вне её - хозяин.  
Андрей дождался, пока гости вместе с Секириным приблизятся к крыльцу. Сдержанно кивнул Максу и пожал руку незнакомцу.   
\- Руслан. Можно Руся.  
Дюша, Руся… Андрея никогда не раздражало, как Макс называл его в прошлом, а сейчас эта маленькая деталь стала костью в горле. Он понимал, что не имеет права предъявлять претензии. Но отчего-то чувствовал уколы ревности и вместе с тем неловкость за человека, который интимное делает достоянием общественности. Все равно, что увидеть голого на улицах в час-пик. Андрей всегда считал дурновкусием подобное предъявление публике простыней после первой брачной ночи.   
\- Андрей. Можно Андрей.  
Краем глаза он увидел, как Кирин улыбнулся. Сжав зубы, Смолкин отвернулся и прошел в дом.  
После знакомства гостей с Серпуховым, беседа плавно перетекла в нужное русло – все же они приехали охотиться. Серпухов, как гостеприимный хозяин, накрыл стол, не смотря на поздний час. Пара стопок беленькой помогли Андрею расслабиться. Он по-свойски развалился на стуле и неторопливо рассматривал Руслана. Тот в свою очередь оказался общительным малым. Хотя, Секирин любому мог развязать язык – такая уж у него была сучность. Разлив по третьей, Смолкин опрокинул стопку и, закусив копченой осетриной, попытался уловить суть разговора. Оказалось, что оружейная комната произвела большое впечатление на спутника Кирина.  
\- У вас что тут? Военная база? Я только в Чечне столько оружия видел, – выпучив глаза, присвистнул Руся.  
\- Боец, ты не свисти, у Серпухова денег не будет, - загоготал Секирин.  
\- Да мы и без денег проживем, пока хозяйство имеется, - закряхтел Серпухов.  
\- Русь, ты пей-пей.  
Все вдруг повернулись к Андрею и замолчали. Он подвинул рюмку к Руслану и улыбнулся:  
\- Расслабься. Не на службе ведь. Компанию надо поддержать.  
Руслан, вопреки ожиданиям, не сконфузился, а кинул быстрый взгляд на Макса и в упор посмотрел подстрекателю в глаза:  
\- А я не пью, Андрей.  
Выражение лица Руси Смолкину не понравилось. Не так мальчик был прост, как хотел казаться. Да и при ближайшем рассмотрении – не так молод. Что-то в нем раздражало. Но что? Не разобрать, не прощупать. Андрей не доверял тем, кто не пил. Обычно это означало, что человек либо алкоголик, либо неадекватный мудак, либо с букетом заболеваний. Другого он не видел.  
\- Чего так? Проблемы?   
\- Да нет. Никаких проблем.  
\- Ну если никаких, то предлагаю тост.   
\- О! Тост – это хорошо! Одобряю! – наигранно рассмеялся Егор, потирая руки: - За баб-с?  
\- За женщин мы как-нибудь потом выпьем. За встречу! – Андрей твердо всучил рюмку Руслану. Тот сжал зубы и вновь посмотрел на Макса. Кирин коротко кивнул, с нескрываемым любопытством наблюдая за ситуацией.   
Смолкин захрустел малосольным огурцом, довольный тем, что продавил и Русю, и – что более важно – Макса. В их отношениях было что-то странное. Смолкин еще помнил – Кирин в прошлом предпочитал равноправие. Здесь же явно прослеживалась некая иерархия. Или за эти годы он так изменился?   
Алкоголь делал свое дело, вскоре Андрей и думать забыл о тех, кто находится в комнате. Для него ничего не изменилось. Как и тогда, в присутствии Макса мир переставал существовать. Он хотел узнать, как тот жил, чем занимался все это время? Осталось ли что-то у них, кроме горьких воспоминаний? Зачем он здесь? И что ему нужно от самого Андрея? Кредит – слишком неправдоподобная причина. Кирин искал именно его.  
\- Как брат? Чем занимается? Наверняка, я и не узнаю его. Столько времени прошло.  
Макс будто ждал вопросов – тут же подался вперед, улыбаясь точно так, как и прежде, когда их разделала лишь простыня. Андрей чувствовал, что кровь прилила к скулам. Вдруг стало нестерпимо душно.  
\- Не узнаешь. Вымахал, возмужал. Если ты не против, мы заедем на неделе в офис. Гер активно интересуется банковской системой. Ты будешь удивлен.   
\- Не вопрос, посмотрим, что там выросло под твоим руководством.  
Уколол, но тут же широко улыбнулся. Настроение резко скакнуло вверх. Андрей решил, что самое лучшее решение – это плыть по течению. Не было сил бороться с ветряными мельницами, нет смысла противостоять неизвестности. Нужно выждать. А там и общая картина станет ясна. Сейчас он просто позволит себе приятно провести время.  
\- Ну что, надо бы спать уже. Нам осталось до подъема несколько часов, завтра наговоритесь. Забьем кабана, баньку растопим, с березовыми вениками-то! – Серпухов – тертый калач, у него все было по расписанию. Он говорил, что вся жизнь укладывается в систему, и вполне комфортно в ней существовал. И в чем-то Андрей был с ним согласен. Смолкин и сам прочно сидел в системе. Только вот почему-то теперь от такой упорядоченности ему хотелось выть. Каждый день, похожий на предыдущий. Вереница блеклых моментов. Как же он жил все эти годы? Почему в голову, кроме рождения сына, не приходит ни одно яркое событие? Будто кто-то другой жил за него, а Андрей наблюдал со стороны.   
\- Андрюх, пошли, я уже залипаю, - похлопав друга по плечу, Секирин пьяно и устало зевнул.  
Смолкин кивнул и поднял голову. Кажется, он и сам уже не сильно трезв – не заметил, как на кухне остались только он и Егор.  
\- А где?  
\- Серпухов уже, минут десять как, гостей на второй этаж в опочивальни увел.  
\- А-а-а…  
\- Сам встанешь?  
\- Секирин. Ты… не зарывайся, - пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд, ответил Смолкин. Рожа Секрина отчего-то расплывалась перед глазами и двигалась по кругу, как если бы голова по неясной причине отделилась от тела.   
\- Батюшка, вы, кажется, в говно.  
\- Сука ты тошная! Завтра побегаешь ты у меня вместо кабана, - развязно рассмеялся Андрей.  
\- Только если с голой жопой, как и обещалось, - ржал Секирин.  
Двое, поддерживая друг друга, то и дело, спотыкаясь о предметы и врезаясь в углы, благополучно добрались до спален через четверть часа, но Смолкин этого уже не помнил. Так и уснул в одежде, не разбирая постели.  
Ему снились белые березы и серый плотный туман, кто-то кричал. Собственные ладони в крови.   
На утро он ничего не вспомнил.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Зашторить?  
\- Все равно.  
Он говорил «все равно», но отвел глаза. Андрей видел, что Максим на взводе. После того, как на них не осталось одежды, стремительности в движениях поубавилось. Не потому, что возбуждение поблекло, всего лишь хотелось растянуть момент.  
Андрей встал с кровати и прошел до окна, совершенно не стесняясь наготы и эрекции. Дернул за ткань и вернулся, незаметно стянув со стола крем с ромашкой для лица. На дворе в самом разгаре стоял день, и теперь не слишком плотные шторы слабо пропускали свет, создавая более интимную атмосферу.   
Андрей навис над покорным, но напряженным телом. Ему нестерпимо хотелось прижаться всем торсом, животом к животу, чтобы чувствовать горячую кожу своей. Но еще больше он желал испытать Максима, заставить его нервничать. И оттого, что Максим сейчас находился в полной его власти, кровь бежала по венам быстрее, а сердце, казалось, клокотало в горле.  
Он склонился совсем низко, согнув руки в локтях, будто отжимаясь на спортивной площадке. Только под ним сейчас не лавочка была, а Максим. И его лицо, скуластое, с квадратной челюстью и резкими линиями, стало еще более мужественным от опустившихся теней и вместе с тем чувственным из-за полуоткрытых губ и сведенных в ожидании бровей.  
Максим, видимо, не выдержал теплого дыхания на своем, повернул голову и встретился взглядом. И Андрей с трудом сглотнул – понял, что просчитался. Взгляд с поволокой, вздернутая бровь и… улыбка. Да, он чуть заметно улыбался и с вызовом смотрел в упор на Андрея, выжидая ответных действий.  
\- Передумал? – ехидно спросил Максим.  
Вопрос провоцировал. Андрей готов был поклясться, что слышит треск электричества, словно он чертова эбонитовая палочка.  
Не передумал. Выдержал паузу и медленно прижался к губам. Глаз никто из них не закрыл. Андрей раньше и не знал, каково это – целоваться с открытыми глазами. Видеть, как зрачки партнера растекаются черным до кромки радужки. Из-за тебя. Для тебя.  
Поцелуй превратился в рваные укусы, в игру.   
Когда Максим выгнулся и обхватил бедра ногами, прижимаясь стояком к его животу, когда уверенно положил ладонь на затылок и скользнул языком в рот, Андрей понял, что пропал. Что никогда еще не испытывал такой животной, всепоглощающей похоти. Его колотило дрожью изнутри. Как если бы из жаркой комнаты он выбежал на мороз, и тело получило бы разряд температурного шока. Этот неоспоримый и видимый невооруженным глазом эффект вызвал в Андрее внезапную вспышку ярости. Она прогремела где-то в висках, отдалась в затылке, а потом ухнула жаром по груди, прокатилась огненным шаром по животу и ниже – туда, где желание стало невыносимо явным, острым и внушительным.  
\- Да что с тобой такое? – прохрипел Андрей куда-то в ключицу Максиму. Что с этим парнем? Как может мальчишка быть настолько юным и взрослым, настолько невинным и порочным? Настолько... особенным.   
\- Что?  
\- Повернись.  
Максим не знал, что будет потом. Не знал, что Андрей дернет его за руку и перевернет на живот, с силой нажмет на загривок, вдавив в подушку; что заставит воткнуться коленями в матрас и прогнуть поясницу, чтобы потом уверенно раздвинуть ягодицы и прижаться влажным языком там.  
Он придушенно охнул в подушку и задергался, как рыба на суше.  
\- Не надо, Андрей! Не надо! Я подготовился, все нормально.  
Но Андрей грубо толкнул его обратно, резко завел руку за спину и нажал до боли так, что где-то хрустнуло. И, склонившись к уху, глухо и жестко зашептал:  
\- Заткнись и лежи тихо. Пожалуйста. Ты сам подписался на это. Потерпи немного, я сейчас буду иметь тебя глубоко и долго, ты ведь этого хотел, да? Этого? Но сначала сделаю то, что хочу я.  
А хотел он мучительно долго тискать ягодицы, водить губами и языком от ануса до мошонки, посасывая то одно яичко, то другое. Нежно целовать поясницу, скованные железной хваткой запястья, сжатые в напряжении кулаки. Он хотел делать то, чего никогда еще не делал, не имел подобного опыта, но вот словно сам Дьявол толкал его к совершенно развратным действиям, от которых каруселью кружило голову, от которых сохло горло от жажды, от которых теперь, он знал, не в силах отказаться, даже если бы кто-то сию секунду приставил к его виску дуло пистолета и приказал выбрать. Он уже выбрал.  
Макс приглушенно стонал в подушку, двигая бедрами. Не выдержав, пропустил свободную руку между животом и простыней и обхватил член. Но тут же был наказан – руку резко вытащили и прижали к другой.   
\- Нет. Нельзя трогать. Только я могу.  
\- Просто сделай это. Сделай, – в исступлении зашипел Макс.   
\- Понимаешь, у нас не может быть «просто».   
Подготовился. Надо же… Картинки в воображении рьяно выстроились в порнографическую фантазию о том, как Максим готовился к их встрече. Как самоуверенный и наглый пацан подмывался и растягивал себя для него. Каким образом он совершал все это? Где? Неужели дома, ведь его могли застукать в любой момент? От таких мыслей, от вызывающей позы, к которой он принудил Максима, Андрею стало душно и совершенно невыносимо. Идея о прелюдии разбилась о собственное жгучее нетерпение.  
Щедро смазав член кремом, он повозил головкой в промежности и медленно, на выдохе вошел. Максим часто задышал в подушку. Наверно, ему было больно.   
Андрей же задержал дыхание, потому что ему-то было ослепительно хорошо. И такой контраст ощущений заводил до предела, до той грани, когда готов забыть собственное имя, утонувшее в стоне Максима.  
Когда он двинулся внутри, Максим будто весь закостенел, стал деревянным от острых, обжигающих толчков. Но Андрей нагнулся, буквально лег ему на спину, обнял одной рукой за плечи и шею, прижался щекой к щеке и стал шептать:  
\- Ты так сжимаешь меня, что я сейчас кончу. Расслабься… - Максим заерзал под ним, выдохнул с шипящим звуком, но немного обмяк. - Вот так… Хорошо…   
И вдруг Максим изогнулся, запрокинув голову, поцеловал.   
Кровать жалобно заскрипела под неистовыми движениями. Возня, сбивчивый шепот и еле слышные стоны. Ни один из них не представлял свой первый гомосексуальный опыт таким – затмевающим все, что было до этого момента. Близость как откровение. Как нечто настолько интимное, глубокое – только для них двоих. Нечто незабываемое.  
Максим под ним дрожал, его спина стала скользкой от испарины, и Андрею захотелось впервые в жизни выть, выть от нервного напряжения, от запаха, что струился в ноздри, опаляя наркотиком легкие. Максим пах невыразимо приятно, возбуждающе тяжело и ярко. Так, что хотелось прикусить мокрую кожу, попробовать. Он так и сделал: наклонился и вонзил зубы в крепкое плечо, провел языком – солоно. От вкуса сделалось еще жарче и горше, на языке кололо, как если бы он выпил залпом стакан разливного пива. И это не было преувеличением – просто от лавинных, сметающих все остальные мысли, чувств каждая клеточка их тел стала невероятно восприимчивой.   
Андрей натягивал на себя угловатое тело, входил до конца с громкими шлепками, утопая в мягком и влажном. Максим действительно подготовился, внутри все сочилось какой-то смазкой, скорее всего это было масло, которое облегчало движение. Это до предела распалило Андрея, вышибло все мозги, оставив только низменные животные инстинкты.   
Он слышал неровное дыхание, видел сжатые до побелевших костяшек кулаки. Игра зашла слишком далеко, от собственного перевозбуждения Андрей не контролировал ситуацию. Не видел лица, и не мог понять, какие ощущения испытывает сам Максим. Вдруг Максим издал звук, похожий на всхлип. Это немного отрезвило Андрея. Вот уж чего он не желал, так это, чтобы удовольствие получал только один из них.   
Не хотелось, но пришлось вынуть член. Он опустил взгляд - и тут же обдало горячим вновь. Вид алых от шлепков ягодиц и влажного ануса заставил его закрыть на секунду глаза и сжать челюсти. Сдерживаться стало невозможным.  
Андрей потянул Максима за плечо, и тот перевернулся на спину, заслонив лицо рукой.  
\- Нет-нет. Макс, - хрипло позвал Андрей, - посмотри на меня.  
\- Я не могу, - выдохнул Макс.  
Андрей лег на него и нежно, но крепко захватил пальцами подбородок, провел пальцем по распухшим от поцелуев губам.   
\- Макс, посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста. Тебе так больно? Хочешь, остановимся?   
\- Нет.  
Андрея немного отпустило. На какой из двух вопросов это «нет» ни было бы ответом – уже хорошо.  
\- Что «нет»?   
\- Все нормально. Со мной все в порядке, - просипел Максим.  
\- Тогда посмотри на меня. Не поверю, пока сам не увижу.  
Максим медленно отвел руку и посмотрел на Андрея. Его лицо и шею залило красным, будто он мучился от нестерпимого полуденного зноя. Кадык нервно дергался в попытках сглотнуть. Глаза горели лихорадочным блеском. Его поза с запрокинутой головой, малиновые губы, изгиб шеи с выпирающим кадыком и выражение лица – вызывающее и вместе с тем изможденное нетерпением – сказало лучше слов.   
\- Мне не больно. - Он потянулся, скользнул рукой меж двух влажных от пота и твердых от напряжения животов и обхватил член Андрея. А потом, прожигая его взглядом, направил член в себя: - Так понятнее?  
Андрей со свистом выдавил из себя воздух и дернулся вперед до упора.  
\- Так понятнее.  
Андрей задвигался жестко, резко, добавляя темп. Максим снова напрягся, но теперь Андрей видел всё. И понимал - почему так. Теперь он видел, как Максим кусает губы, исступленно мотает головой, хватает ртом воздух и еле слышно стонет. Как дрожит и напрягается его пресс при каждом толчке, а там – ниже – бьется о его собственный живот твердый Максимов член с лаково-розовой головкой. Похоть, казалось, вытряхнула весь оставшийся разум из Андреевой головы, поэтому он даже не раздумывал. Просто внезапно отстранился, наклонился к паху и взял в рот.   
Андрей сам не ожидал, что ему будет настолько приятно это ощущение, этот вкус на языке. Не ожидал и Максим – конвульсивно сжался, вцепился ему в волосы пятерней, то ли чтобы надавить на затылок, то ли чтобы отодрать жадный рот от своего члена. А потом и вовсе сел, прижался торсом.  
\- Боже! А-а-а… Андрей, не надо… Я больше не смогу… не… могу…   
В рот Андрею выстрелило терпким с горьковато-соленым оттенком, заполнило весь рот, растеклось. Он глотнул. Но не все, с уголков губ закапало на член и светлые паховые волоски. Макса колотило в оргазме, било сладкой крупной дрожью, неосознанно толкаясь Андрею в глотку. Тот дождался, когда пальцы в его волосах расслабятся, а Максим обмякнет, тяжело навалится вперед – на его мокрое от пота плечо.   
На место небывалой похоти пришла какая-то щемящая нежность, хотя он все еще пребывал на пике возбуждения. Он придвинулся плотнее, обхватил большими руками узкую талию и ласково провел ладонями вверх по спине, считая подушечками пальцев позвонки.  
Он так бы и сидел вечно, чувствуя ровное дыхание на своем плече, если бы в паху не тянуло так настойчиво, не пульсировало больно и тяжело. Поэтому он потянулся, поцеловал мокрый ежик волос за ухом, пожевал губами мягкую мочку, отклонившись назад, взял в ладони лицо, казавшееся ему сейчас самым красивым во всей вселенной, и прошептал в губы:  
\- Максим, я еще не закончил. Ты позволишь мне сейчас? Еще немного… - Андрей запнулся, смутился. Он не знал, какими словами сейчас объяснить по виду невменяемому Максиму о том, что ему просто жизненно необходимо дойти до конца. Иначе он вполне мог сойти с ума. По крайней мере, ему так казалось. Ему казалось, что теперь он вообще не сможет отпустить Максима, что он не сможет отказаться от теплоты его рук, губ, от взгляда с поволокой, проникающего под ребра, где неистово билось сердце по его же вине, и считывающего все самые затаенные черные и запретные желания. Не сможет дышать воздухом, если воздух не пахнет Максимом. В это мгновение он думал именно так и был невероятно откровенен, распахнут душой.   
\- Прости, я не слышал, что ты сказал? Кажется, я не совсем хорошо соображаю сейчас.  
Андрей понимал, как никто.   
\- Мне нужно еще. Ты позволишь?   
Вдруг Максим поморгал, распахнул карие глаза, в которых снова разгорался огонь от осознания смысла вопроса.  
\- Валяй, - еле слышно шепнул он в ответ.  
Андрей не стал ждать, просто опрокинул покорного и расслабленного Максима на спину и вошел. Он кончил от пары движений за несколько секунд. В голову ударило волной экстаза и он почувствовал себя дико пьяным, содрогаясь от невиданного ранее наслаждения.

***

С Леной было не так. С ней было отлично, но совсем по-другому. Как если бы нужно было сравнить шторм и штиль. С Леной всё просто. Железно. Стандартно. Она идеальна с макушки до пят. Она четко знает, чего хочет, с кем хочет и когда хочет. Андрей точно знал, что в голове у Лены существовал ежедневник с расписанием на десятки лет вперед. В ежедневнике, скорее всего, находился пункт и с удачным замужеством. И удачным для себя и своей прочной жизни она считала Андрея. До сегодняшнего дня он плыл по течению, не особо заботясь о собственном будущем. Он даже соглашался с предложенным ему вариантом. Собственно, почему бы и нет? Лена нравилась его семье, а он думал, что тоже испытывает к ней довольно серьезные чувства.  
По сравнению с теми эмоциями, которые вспыхивали пламенем и жгли кислотой от одного Максимова взгляда, от очертаний его фигуры в темном арочном проеме, к Лене он испытывал мало. Практически ничего.   
Мысли оборвались, как только слева скрипнула кровать. Макс уже натягивал штаны, сверкнув голым задом.  
\- Куда ты? – перекатился на бок Андрей, подперев подбородок ладонью.  
\- Домой, - отозвался Максим.  
\- Послушай, тебе некуда спешить. Предки будут только в воскресенье вечером.  
\- Мне надо идти, - упрямо сказал Макс, расправив плечи. От покорности не осталось и следа. Во всем — в его позе с прямой жесткой спиной, в развороте плеч и головы чувствовалась былая уверенность, наглость и какое-то отчуждение.  
Андрею вдруг стало не по себе, по спине холодом побежали мурашки.  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Все в порядке. Правда. Мне просто нужно идти.  
\- Ты разочарован? – угрюмо спросил Андрей, не понимая, что происходит. Только что они нежились в объятиях друг друга, Максим сам целовал его без какого-либо стеснения, и вдруг, будто он вспомнил о чем-то жутко неприятном, весь подсобрался, нахмурился и откатился в сторону. Его лицо снова стало непроницаемым, чужим. Андрея пугали такие скачки настроения. Он совершенно не знал, что делать в таких случаях. Вот если бы на месте Максима стояла сейчас Лена, было бы все куда проще.   
\- Это не то слово.  
\- А какое подходит?  
\- Удивление.  
\- Что тебя удивило?  
Максим уже полностью оделся и поэтому повернулся лицом к лицу, не смущаясь. Посмотрел прямо – будто в солнечное сплетение ударил.  
\- Мне надо идти. Увидимся. Не вставай, я найду дорогу сам.  
Он улыбнулся напоследок и вышел, оставив Андрея, оглушенного подобным непонятным поведением, в полной тишине, в которой все еще густо пахло ими.

***

Его накрыло на следующее утро. Он чувствовал себя разбитым до предела. От бессонницы и роя кусачих мыслей. Что-то было не так. А особенно – одна деталь. Он все прокручивал в голове слова Максима, его поведение, жесты, взгляды и пытался понять. Но ничего не получалось. Все сводилось к тому, что снова и снова он воспроизводил странную фразу о подготовке. К такому не подготовишься, если не знаешь. А откуда он мог знать? От нелепых предположений его начинало мутить.   
Он никогда о таком не слышал, ни с кем не говорил на эту тему, да и как тут расскажешь. Равносильно смертному приговору. Андрей и сам от себя не ожидал такой прыти в постели. Теперь его душил стыд. От которого хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Его ведь тоже никто не учил целовать мужские зады.   
С другой стороны он осознавал, что вместе со стыдным и скребущим есть другое. И оно много сильнее, ярче, слаще.   
Весь день он просидел дома, обдумывая, что же ему теперь делать. Отыскать этого дворового щенка и задать ему хорошую трепку, выбить все признания. Но отчего-то Андрей чувствовал, что из такого экземпляра ничегошеньки не вытянешь, хоть неделю пытай.   
Стало страшно. Потому что Андрей не мог решить, в каком направлении ему двигаться. Потому что он хотел снова увидеть Максима, прикоснуться к нему, просто обнять, как если бы они были закадычными друзьями. Вдруг его присутствие в жизни Андрея стало невероятно важным, делающим самого Андрея… полноценным.  
Но в субботу Макс не пришел. Пришла Лена, которая принесла конспекты прогулянных лекций. Но Андрей, сославшись на головную боль, выпроводил ее на лестничную клетку, по привычке чмокнув в губы.  
В воскресенье приехали родители. Он увидел маму с банками солений и пучком укропа, ее добрые глаза и не выдержал. Едва добежав до туалета, упал на колени – его выворачивало наизнанку. Все тело покрылось испариной, в голове стоял белый шум.  
\- Андрей! – Кинулась к нему мать. - Сыночек! Да что случилось с тобой? Сережа! Сережа! Вызывай скорую!   
Материнские руки теплые и родные обняли его, прижали к груди. И Андрей почувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком, который сделал что-то из ряда вон плохое. Который хочет отмотать эту злую пятницу назад, и забыть о том, что произошло.   
К вечеру у Андрея поднялась температура. Его колотил озноб. К тому же, несколько раз его вырвало.  
Врач со «скорой» констатировал отравление. Дал пачку активированного угля, приказал много пить и прописал постельный режим.  
Андрей подумал, что так и есть – он отравился Максимом. Единственная проблема состояла в том, что он хотел отравиться еще, но теперь боялся себе признаться в этом. Андрея раздирало и мучило. Больше чем когда-либо в жизни.  
В понедельник утром температура спала. За ночь агонии он принял решение за них двоих.

***  
Серпухов разбудил Андрея на рассвете, как и всех остальных. Он пытался проснуться, чертыхаясь и путаясь в покрывале, которое не мог стащить с кровати вчера, чтобы спать как человек. Во рту было сухо и гадко, тело ломило от неудобной позы, но Андрей знал, что контрастный душ и чашка черного кофе ему сейчас помогут.   
Помотав головой, похлопав себя по щекам, Смолкин скинул одежду, оставшись в одних боксерах. Он чувствовал, что еще немного пьян, глаза открывались через раз – настолько тянуло обратно в кровать. Но еще больше хотелось отлить, поэтому Андрей, практически на ощупь, сшибая дверные косяки, ввалился в ванную комнату и пристроился возле унитаза. Издав стон облегчения, он расслабился, запрокинув голову. Он думал о какой-то ерунде типа «закусывать нужно чаще» и «старость, блядь», когда слева от него раздался странный звук. И странным звук был, потому что дверь в ванную располагалась справа.   
Резко открыв глаза, он посмотрел на источник дискомфорта.  
\- Доброе утро.  
У раковины с зубной щеткой в руках стоял Кирин, причем абсолютно голый, не считая порнографических плавок, в которых следовало бы танцевать стриптиз, а не прогуливаться по чужим ванным, как ни в чем не бывало.   
\- Доброе, - буркнул Андрей, тяжелым взглядом уставившись на Кирина. Стоило признаться хотя бы самому себе, что он не раз представлял себе Макса голым, но в фантазии блекли по сравнению с тем, каким его тело стало теперь. Макс утратил былую худобу, обзавелся плотным, рельефным телом, явно поджаренным в солярии, отчего мышцы казались еще более выпуклыми и твердыми. Сам же Андрей в солярий не ходил, а тренажерам предпочитал беговую дорожку, чтобы держать себя в форме, поэтому предстал перед Кириным сметанно-белым и сухопарым. И хоть Смолкин был явно выше и шире в плечах, все равно к такому совершенному виду Макса, оказался не готов. Он ощутил, что кровь вдруг приливает не туда, куда нужно. И чтобы не оконфузиться окончательно, поспешил на выход, попутно извиняясь:  
\- Я просто тебя не заметил… Не хотел мешать…  
\- Да ничего, - улыбнулся Макс.  
Андрей скрипнул зубами от многозначительного взгляда. Ударило злостью наотмашь. Надо было просто уйти, закрыть дверь с обратной стороны, запихнуть свои взыгравшие чувства поглубже, но эта гадкая, пробирающая морозом до костей, улыбка, этот блядский вызов в глазах заставили щелкнуть замком изнутри. Шаг, другой, и вплотную – кожа к коже, живот к животу.   
\- Что ты делаешь, мать твою? – рыкнул Андрей, вдавив Макса в широкий бортик раковины. – Что ты здесь забыл, а? Какого хуя ты приперся сюда, отвечай!   
Близко. Настолько близко, что Андрей мог видеть желтые крапинки на радужке глаз Кирина. Мог видеть бороздки еле заметных морщинок – такие появляются от смеха. Он помнил, как Макс смеялся раньше, но эти моменты были настолько редки, что Андрей против воли почувствовал укол ревности к тем, кто все эти годы видел его искренние эмоции. Сейчас он не представлял Кирина от души радующегося чему-то - улыбка напоминала гримасу провокатора.   
\- Поохотиться.  
Насмешка выдавала коктейль из внутреннего напряжения и желания игры. Охота явно уже была в самом разгаре и вовсе не на кабана.   
\- Скажи, как есть… - настаивал Андрей.  
От Макса пахло мятной пастой и гелем для бритья. И еще им самим – вкусно. Андрея вело от настолько близкого, пронизывающего тактильного контакта. Кожа теплая, упругая. Подцепить пальцем резинку плавок, встать на колени и – до глотки взять. Как в молодые светлые годы, когда вместе по кромке бездны ходили. Да что там… Не ходили – нет. Танцевали. Прыгали с обрыва с широко открытыми глазами в жгучую черную густоту, где было горько и сладко.   
Андрей придвинулся ближе, навис, стукнулся плечом о плечо. Губы ныли – целовать, целовать, целовать, укусить за похабную улыбку, втолкнуться языком в рот. Как когда-то давно, до головокружения.   
\- Ты нужен мне.  
От ответа внутри что-то ухнуло вниз. Обожгло. На языке вертелись тысячи вопросов, но Андрей не мог произнести ни слова. Улыбка слетела с лица Кирина. Он был серьезен, в его необыкновенных, сводящих с ума глазах, застыла невысказанная просьба. Сердце замерло, и вновь застучало, как бешеное.   
И Андрей понял, что не может так. Стоять, скрипя зубами, рядом с таким желанным Максом. Чувствовать его дыхание, вжимать в холодный бортик раковины и ничего не сделать. Он смотрел в карие глаза, все с такими же пушистыми темными ресницами, и не мог отвернуться, уйти и забыть.   
Андрей медленно клонился к Максу, рассматривая того в упор, чувствуя, как тот ждет и жаждет. Миллиметры. Скорость крови. Стояк у обоих. И жаркая душная тишина ванной, в которой еще секунда и начнется все сначала.   
\- Блядь! Кто закрыл дверь? – раздался вопль Секирина, дверь сотряслась от ударов.  
Андрей дернулся от неожиданности. Отшатнулся. Получилось, точно он испугался, что их застукают, а Макс наоборот не дрогнул и мускулом. Промелькнула мысль, что и тогда Андрей всегда соскакивал, а Макс демонстрировал какую-то непрошибаемую уверенность и силу духа. Как будто ничего и не изменилось. Но он знал, что это не так. Сейчас уже в страхе не было смысла. Да и обстоятельства не те.  
\- Секирин, а подождать никак? – гаркнул Смолкин, понимая, что лишь бестолково тянет время.  
\- Андрюх, ну я сейчас нассу прямо под дверь, как шелудивый пёс. Пусти, а? Я в раковину, если что. Лопну же, - заскулил Егор.  
Андрей повернулся к Максу, тыкнул указательным пальцем ему в грудь и твердо произнес:  
\- Мы еще не закончили.  
Распахнув дверь, он стремительно вышел, попутно наградив Секирина полным гнева взглядом.  
\- Да что опять не так, Смол? – растерянно развел руками Егор, и только тогда заметил Кирина. Выругавшись про себя, резво прогарцевал мимо Макса к белому другу. – Я надеюсь, ты не против? Потому что, даже если… О, боги! Даже если ты против, то я все равно…   
\- Совсем нет, - рассмеялся Макс, промыв щетку, - я уже ухожу.  
Андрей стоял в комнате с приоткрытой дверью и слушал, как они легко перебрасываются фразами, шутят и смеются вместе. Дождался, когда Макс выйдет из ванной. Шагов по коридору совсем не было слышно, он всегда передвигался, как большой кот на мягких лапах. Обманчиво спокойный и расслабленный. На самом деле Макс всегда отличался собранностью, будто через минуту война и надо бежать спасать мир. Жаль, что миру до Макса не было никакого дела.  
После ухода Кирина Андрей вернулся и принял душ уже под неутихающую болтовню Егора.

***

Спустившись вниз, полностью экипированным, Андрей увидел, что Серпухов инструктирует новичков.  
\- Слышь, Егор, вот как, по-твоему, они сейчас будут скакать по лесу? Это же опасно, в конце концов, - кивнул Андрей в сторону Кирина и его молодого любовника.  
\- Я разговаривал на эту тему с Максом, он сказал, что проблем не будет, - пожал плечами Секирин.  
\- М-да? Что-то мало верится. Кабан под сто кило – серьезный противник, к тому же крепок на рану. Я уж не знаю на счет Руси, - поморщился от одного звука имени Андрей, - он вроде в Чечне ошивался не просто так, но Макс-то куда!   
\- Да ладно тебе… Макс не абы какой дурачок.  
\- При чем здесь дурачок или умный? Тут опыт нужен. Да кому я объясняю, блядь! Ты сам все прекрасно знаешь, корчишь из себя тут не понятно кого. Хочешь нянчиться с сосунками, пожалуйста. Мне только не мешайте.  
Андрей зло проколол вилкой ветчину и засунул в рот. Секирин отпил минералки прямо из горлышка и, крякнув от удовольствия, продолжил:  
\- Андрюх, ну ты, правда, весь на взводе который день, успокойся, расслабься. Еще ничего не произошло, а ты весь, как дикобраз со своими шипами.  
\- Иголки.  
\- Чего?  
\- У дикобраза не шипы, а иголки. Шипы у розы.  
\- Да похуй! – взорвался Секирин. – Ты один нам всем портишь выходные своей кислой миной. Я не знаю, что между вами в прошлом произошло, но если есть что предъявить Максу, то сделай это. А то сил смотреть на тебя такого бешеного уже нет. Я те че клоун, вокруг тебя плясать который день?  
Андрей видел, как лицо Егора запылало от всплеска эмоций. И понял, что со стороны, и правда, выглядит неадекватным идиотом, бросающимся на всех вокруг без видимой причины. Он глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел в окно, где рассвет только занимался, обозначив голубой лентой света горизонт.   
\- Нечего предъявить.  
Секирин постучал подушечками пальцев по крышке стола и, хмыкнув, уже более доверительно и спокойно проговорил:  
\- Смол, заканчивай ты это. Ты какой-то странный рядом с ним. Если бы не твоя неприкрытая ненависть, я бы подумал, что у вас того… - Егор пошлепал ладонью по сложенным в кольцо пальцам и тихо гоготнул, - …что-то было.  
Чертова ветчина стала комком в горле от слов Секирина. Андрей молча взял чашку и отпил глоток обжигающего черного кофе. А потом мазнул взглядом исподлобья так, что у друга улыбка с лица стекла. Тот только глаза вылупил и выдохнул:  
\- Да ла-а-адно? Только не говори мне…  
\- Вот и не говорю, - осклабился Андрей.  
\- Бля-а-адь…  
\- Вот и кому теперь из нас стоит успокоиться? Ты это… корвалолу бахни.   
\- Да как же вы?.. И что теперь?  
\- Егор, я тебя, как друга, прошу. Повторять два раза не люблю, ты знаешь. Язык ты свой прикуси. Поохотимся и разбежимся. Дела давно минувших дней. Оно тебе точно не надо, поверь.  
Секирин вдруг посерьезнел, подобрался, сделался таким, каким его видели лишь близкие и доверенные люди. Не вечно улыбающимся и фонтанирующим энергией дельца, а внимательным, чутким, готовым понять многое.  
Он коротко кивнул, и Андрей не смог сдержать вздох облегчения:  
\- Спасибо.  
\- А Ленка знает?  
Но, конечно, зря Андрей думал, что Секирин запихнет в задницу своё любопытство и стремление знать всё и обо всех гораздо больше. Сохранить информацию – да, но вот не лезть длинным носом в его дела – это увольте.  
\- Знает.  
Где-то под ребрами чиркнуло упоминание о Лене. Прекрасная женщина, мать его единственного сына. Он уже давно и прочно ненавидел себя за то, что сломал её, сам того не желая. Но тут скотчем не замотаешь, глиной не залепишь. Оно, по сути, всегда у них было сломано. С самого начала. Потому что на фоне постоянно маячил Макс в воспоминаниях. И сквозь годы они не стерлись, лишь поблекли немного. А теперь снова, при встрече с ним, заиграли новыми красками. Яркими, сочными. И воспоминания те, их скомканные встречи хотелось пить, как вино из кувшина, проливая капли, пьянея, как в первый раз.  
Больше Егор ничего спросить не успел – в кухонном проеме суровой фигурой возник Серпухов, экипированный по самое не хочу, и гаркнул:  
\- Выступаем!

***

Осенний лес пах прелой листвой, мокрыми от росы грибами и предвестниками зимы. Андрей поднял воротник куртки и оглянулся.   
Охотники шли против ветра, чтобы животное не почуяло их еще до того, как они увидят его собственными глазами.  
Серпухов проинструктировал новичков, что лучше изъясняться знаками и жестами в случае необходимости. Вот так – молча, едва ли перекинувшись парой фраз, они тихо подошли к месту привады. Рассредоточились в зарослях кустарника, получив на выходе порядковые номера: кто в какой очередности выстрелит в еще живой трофей.   
Андрей бесшумно зашел за дерево, благо спецботинки Серпухов им заказал хорошие. Серпухов – мировой мужик, своё дело он знал прочно. Никогда никакой оплошности не допускал. Всё проверял досконально, чтобы заказчики не думали ни о чем, кроме цели. А потом ни о чем, кроме удовольствия и азарта не вспоминали. Так всегда человек вернется, да и друзей-соратников с собой притащит.   
Андрей дал сигнал, чтобы все смотрели в оба. Прислонился спиной к влажной коре дерева и погладил двустволку. Эта малышка стала уже совсем родной, пальцев слушалась, как собака – хозяина. Пули для него Серпухов тоже заказал надежные – немки, тяжелые и точные, шкуру кабана пробивали на раз. Но тут самым важным все равно оставалось везение и собранность. Если первое всегда выявлялось с первым выстрелом, то второго не было совсем. Только чёртова адреналиновая дрожь под кожей, а все мысли об одном человеке, будто мир клином на нем сошелся.  
Андрей все никак не мог выкинуть из головы навязчивые мысли: зачем он понадобился Максу? Почему именно сейчас?   
Столько лет утекло, Макс вполне мог и раньше нанести визит. Для чего сейчас резать старые шрамы? Тем более, что у него появился Руся.   
Да о чем он вообще думает! Глупо предполагать, что Макс хочет заполучить его себе в любовники. Может, и правда, там всего лишь деньги. И ничего большего. Ну, действительно, нужно человеку перекрутиться, а он уже навоображал себе всякого, накрутил. Хотя в ванной у Макса стояк ткань плавок топорщил знатно.   
Если бы еще от подобных выводов становилось легче.   
В груди мерзко скребло, а во рту разливалось едкой горечью. Стоило признаться хотя бы самому себе, что Макса он не забыл. И - самое страшное, что хочет его по-прежнему. Или даже сильнее. Сильнее, потому что теперь знает всему цену.   
Он знает цену этой стылой серой с золотом осени. И её вяжущий, как у мятой морозом рябины, вкус.  
Впустив в легкие студеный глоток воздуха, Андрей сжал ружье и медленно выглянул из-за шероховатого сырого ствола. На приличном расстоянии от него, в месте организованной Серпуховым привады пасся серый кабан. Он с удовольствием слизывал шершавым языком с земли и пеньков предварительно насыпанный комбикорм, и пока охотников не чуял. Андрей отметил про себя, что кабан топтался один, без своих сородичей. А, значит, у новичков глаза разбегаться не будут.  
Сегодня охота его не радовала, а лишь добавляла заполненных делений по шкале невроза. Он приказал себе собраться. Хватит уже бесчисленных метаний и сомнений.  
Выстрелить – и забыть. Главное – попасть.  
Остальное – дело техники.  
Выдохнул. Застыл в удобной позиции. Прицелился к лопатке – там пуля быстрее доберется до сердца. И тогда для хрюшки, и для него самого всё будет кончено. Останутся детали.   
В баню можно не ходить, как собирались. Уехать сразу же после разделки туши, как бы не кочевряжился от такого решения Секирин.  
Выстрелить Андрей не успел. Только услышал глухой хлопок и крик Руслана:  
\- Всем на землю!  
Он инстинктивно присел и обернулся. Макс лежал в желто-красной листве, а на нем всем телом распластался Руся, затравленно оглядываясь, насколько позволяла ему поза.  
По хребту рассыпались холодом мурашки.  
\- Ты что озверел, Руся? Какого хера? – рявкнул Андрей, понимая, что кабан ускакал в заросли с концами.  
\- Макс ранен!  
\- Боже, - прошептал Секирин, сжал пальцами переносицу, а потом посмотрел на ошалевшего Андрея. Он так же от крика упал на землю, и теперь лежал на животе, приподняв голову.  
Андрей оглянулся по сторонам и быстро подполз на четвереньках к Максу.  
\- Макс… Руся, да отодвинься ты! – рявкнул он, раздражаясь от позы Руслана. Он нависал над Максом так, что невозможно было рассмотреть ни лица, ни тяжести ранения.   
Руслан покачал головой и нехотя сполз на бок, загораживая Макса своим телом хотя бы с одной стороны.  
\- Со мной всё в порядке, - ровным голосом ответил Макс.  
\- Дай посмотрю. Точно в порядке? – Андрей уже суетливо ощупывал Макса руками, всё больше темнея лицом. В груди расползалась какая-то страшная чернота, от которой по загривку прокатился озноб. Что-то здесь было не так. Он ощущал это всем нутром. И спокойный взгляд Макса в ответ его не только не утешал, а наоборот – злил и заставлял волноваться. Он уже видел такой отрешенный взгляд когда-то давно.  
Андрей стиснул плечо и почувствовал, как Макс дернулся. Ладонь окрасилась свежей кровью.  
Стиснув зубы до скрежета, Андрей нащупал во внутреннем кармане рацию, поднес к губам и нажал кнопку, взволнованно рассматривая Макса.  
\- Саш!  
\- Что там у вас? – отозвался Серпухов.  
\- Пришли нам кого-нибудь на колесах. Макс ранен.   
\- Живой?  
\- Живой. И врача вызови.  
\- Я понял.  
Андрей выдохнул Максу в лицо и расстегнул куртку, чтобы проверить. Макс лежал, не двигаясь, и позволял елозить на себе и тягать. То, что он старался не двигаться, и так говорило Андрею о многом.   
\- Только здесь? – он коснулся футболки возле круглой сочащейся алым раны кончиками пальцев.  
\- Да.   
У Андрея вырвался вздох облегчения.  
\- Встать сможешь?  
\- Конечно. Но мне кажется, лучше дождаться, когда за нами приедут.  
\- Да что происходит? Кто-нибудь мне объяснит? – воскликнул Секирин, матерясь себе под нос.  
\- Мне тоже хотелось бы знать, - нахмурился Андрей и посмотрел сначала на Макса, а потом на Руслана. Они оба что-то скрывали. И это «что-то» явно было опасно для жизни.  
Руся не выдержал и перевел взгляд на Макса.   
\- Я расскажу тебе всё, как только мы уберемся из леса, - наконец проговорил Кирин, а потом добавил: - а сейчас всем лучше оставаться на местах и не поднимать головы без надобности.   
\- Заебись поохотились! – нервно заржал Егор и осторожно перевернулся на спину. Всё же так дожидаться подмоги было удобнее.

***

Их забрали быстро.   
Сидя в тонированном джипе, Андрей еще раз убедился, что Макс ранен только в плечо, поэтому, как только они высадились у дома, он достал пистолет и отправился с ребятами Серпухова на место происшествия. Они провозились несколько часов к ряду. Стреляли с противоположной от их местонахождения лесополосы через поле. Следов, кроме вмятых землю подошв сорок пятого размера, не нашлось. С собаками они проследили путь от точки до шоссе, где, видимо, стрелявшего ждала машина.   
Работали профи.   
«Молодцы, ребята», - кипел от ярости Андрей. Всё было сделано так, что комар носа не подточит. А отпечатки подошв – это вообще сущий пустяк. Поди найди иглу на сеновале.  
В дом он вернулся заведенный до предела. Его разрывало желание пустить пулю в лоб стрелявшему и свернуть шею Максу с Русей. Он даже не мог сказать, какой из двух вариантов ему казался более привлекательным.  
Первым делом, не разуваясь, он зашел на кухню, выхлестал воды из графина и умылся. И только потом заметил Руслана, тихо сидевшего за столом.   
\- А! Ты здесь… - Он медленно подошел к притихшему парню и наклонился, уперев руки в столешницу, так что у Руси в миг скулы залила краска. – Так ты, значит, у нас телохранитель. Недоделанный.  
\- Макс сказал?  
\- Да уж не дурачок – догадался.  
Руся кивнул и смущенно посмотрел в окно.  
\- Макс просил тебя зайти, когда вернешься.  
Андрей поднялся и дернул язычком, расстегивая куртку. Можно подумать, если бы он его не попросил, то Андрей не зашел бы. Да что там… Подумаешь, на двадцать сантиметров выше – и голову раскололо бы, как арбуз.  
\- Что врач сказал?  
\- Пуля на вылет. Пробило плечо. Он обработал рану, перевязал. Вколол ему что-то. Сказал, что угрозы жизни нет. Заживёт.  
Андрей бросил куртку на пол, стащил водолазку и вышел.  
Наверху царила тишина. Только паркет раздражающе поскрипывал при ходьбе.  
Перед комнатой Макса Андрей остановился и прислонился к двери лбом, прикрыв глаза. Только сейчас его, наконец, накрывало жутким, сковывающим всё тело, страхом. Мысль о том, что он мог потерять человека второй раз и уже теперь навсегда, заставляла внутренне выть, как раненый зверь.  
Сглотнув вязкую слюну, он тихо повернул ручку. Если Макс спит, то он просто уйдёт, оставив разговоры на потом.   
Но он не спал.  
\- Заходи.  
Макс ждал, сидя на кровати, голый по пояс, не считая тугой белой повязки на плече. От его осунувшегося в раз вида, от какой-то странной позы, будто Макс проиграл сражение и сдался на волю победителя, Андрею хотелось броситься вперед, пересечь комнату в пару шагов и прижать его к себе.   
И больше не отпускать.  
Никогда.  
Спрятать подальше от любопытных глаз, от проблем и прицела киллера. И никому не отдавать.  
Ему хотелось так много сказать, но язык не слушался хозяина. И только в груди бухало больно, будто там не сердце, а железный молот.  
Андрей с трудом прокашлялся и хрипло спросил:  
\- Ну как ты?  
Макс поднял голову и опалил взглядом. Так, как мог только он – въедливо, детально рассматривая Андрея, словно впиваясь в него тысячами маленьких иголок.  
\- Всё нормально.   
\- Я рад. А теперь давай без лишней лирики. Я не настроен ходить вокруг да около. У меня два вопроса. Зачем ты нашел меня? И кто в тебя стрелял?  
\- Меня заказали. Хотел увидеть тебя, пока еще могу.  
Паркет поплыл под ногами. В глазах замелькали черные мушки. Но Андрей смог устоять.   
Он медленно подошел к Максу, опустился перед ним на колени и крепко обхватил за талию, уткнувшись лицом куда-то в бедро.  
Когда Макс склонился над ним и обхватил руками за плечи, Андрей беззвучно затрясся всем телом, изо всех сил сдерживая рыдания.


	6. 6

Андрей искал Максима взглядом везде. Оглядывался на улице, подолгу замирал у окна, тупо пялясь во двор. Гулял там, где Макс продавал газеты. На стройке они так и не пересеклись.  
Максим пропал. Больше всего раздражало, что, видимо, Максим не испытывал никакой потребности в присутствии Андрея в своей жизни. За этими днями без встреч крылось какое-то режущее нервы равнодушие, когда самого Андрея каждый раз трясло от бесконечного прокручивания воспоминаний о той ночи. Он понимал, что изводит себя, но не мог остановиться, стряхнуть с себя лихорадочную одержимость.  
Он жил и без Максима, ничего по сути не изменилось. Несколько дней растают в сутолоке дней – в заботах, проблемах, обстоятельствах. Максим не стоит переживаний, от него легко отказаться и перестать мучить себя.  
Андрей метался мыслями от плюса к минусу. Убеждал себя, что так лучше для них обоих – нечаянно встретились, попробовали, разошлись.  
Все нормально.  
У него есть Лена. Красивая и нежная. Любящая. С ней просто и понятно – удобно; с ней знакомы родители и полностью одобряют девушку на роль будущей невесты. Семья, дети, дерево у дома. Никакого притворства, отравляющих жизнь тайн. Стоит лишь засунуть свою слабость поглубже, забыть. Это не трагедия.  
Стоит признаться самому себе, что их отношения с Максом заведомы обречены. Слишком пугающая перспектива – вечно прятаться, стыдиться, отгораживаться от мира, пока мир окончательно не отвернется от тебя сам.  
А продолжение встреч с Максимом сиюминутная глупость, приправленная новизной и остротой чего-то недоступного. Секрет, который будоражит по началу, но отравляет жизнь обоим потом. Андрей видел в картинках, как они ругаются с Максимом из-за мелочей, обвиняют друг друга в несуществующих проблемах, мучаются от осознания неверного выбора, потому что им стоит прекратить. Каждый ищет повод. Иногда он находится быстро, иногда приходится ждать удобного случая. Но итог один – будущего у них не существует. Эпизод, который сотрется со временем. Юношеский опыт должен быть разнообразным и ярким.  
Никто не узнает.  
Жаль, что внутри скребется противное «но».

***  
Андрей лежал на кровати, заложив руку за голову, и рассматривал ползающую по потолку муху. Она металась, билась о стены с противным звуком, успокаивалась на несколько секунд, маленькими рывками передвигаясь по обоям, и снова продолжала попытки вырваться из четырех стен. Случайно залетев в открытую форточку, теперь искала спасительный выход. Но обратно вылететь почему-то не получалось. Слепая. Глупая.  
Андрей был похож на эту муху. Стал раздражительным, глухим. Он не видел выхода.  
Он скучал по Максиму.  
Наверно, Максим умнее, все решил еще до того, как они зашли в эту комнату. Он знал, где дверь. Кажется, так он сказал, когда уходил. Просто ничего не значащее увлечение на вечер.  
Прошла неделя. Жуткая и болезненная. Андрей даже не мог объяснить, почему его так скручивало, внутри все сжималось от одной мысли о той самой точке. Точке, за которой снова расцветала обычная жизнь.  
Казалось, что он в какой-то момент сошел с широкой, хорошо освещенной дороги, привлеченный неясным мерцанием чего-то странного и неизведанного в глубине леса, а потом потерялся, забыл путь назад и теперь метается внутри соснового частокола. Оставался лишь один выход – дождаться полной темноты и найти нужную тропинку по звездам. Только, чем дальше продвигаешься, тем больше обращаешь внимание, как легкие раскрываются от полных вдохов свежего горьковотого воздуха. Ты дышишь. Глотаешь терпкий и пьянящий аромат, будто до этого не дышал вовсе. Чувствуешь, как тело наполняется энергией, как шаги становятся увереннее, четче. Начинаешь осозновать, что в этой непроглядной черноте все прекрасно видно. Накатывает ясностью понимания, что только здесь ты видишь собственную изнанку, ту часть внутреннего мира, на которую отчаянно закрывал глаза, потому что нельзя. Лучше не знать, не пробовать. Вполне можно жить с шорами и двигаться в одном направлении.  
Максим словно давно жил в нем этой непроглядной чернотой, а сейчас просто показался наружу. Встретил его в том злополучном арочном проёме, в точке отсчета.  
Пересечение линий. Перекрестки, на которых ты должен сделать выбор.  
Стук в дверь прервал его размышления.  
\- Да!  
Мама прошла в и улыбнулась, вытирая руки о фартук. В комнату потек аромат жареной картошки и запеченной курицы. Андрей сегодня даже есть не мог. Но маме он отказывать не станет, поковыряется вилкой в тарелке и скажет спасибо.  
\- Там Лена пришла.  
Андрей вздохнул и медленно поднялся, проведя пальцами по волосам.  
\- Сынок, что-то случилось? – нахмурившись, спросила мама.  
Он через силу улыбнулся.  
\- Нет, все в порядке. Просто устал немного.  
\- Точно?  
\- Точно.  
\- Позвать Лену?  
\- Нет, я выйду сам.  
Андрей натянул носки, одернул футболку, хлопнул по карманам джинсов – ключи на месте, и переступил порог.  
С кухни доносились голоса, Лена с мамой разговаривали о какой-то ерунде, звеня тарелками и накрывая на стол. Андрей помедлил, прислонился лбом к стене и закрыл глаза. Внутри жгло.  
Он сжал кулаки и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь собраться, не хватало только вопросов о самочувствии и раздражающей заботы. Он справится.  
\- Привет, Лен, - Андрей улыбнулся и сел за стол, рассматривая девушку. Сегодня она по-особенному светилась. Он кивнул – больше самому себе - и откинулся на стул, вытирая взмокшие ладони о бедра: - Хорошо выглядишь. Ты откуда?  
\- Привет, - ее ответная улыбка мягко обозначила смущение, и Андрей почувствовал, как омывает спасительным чувством нежности. За Лену надо цепляться, крепче держать в своих руках, охраняя от стороннего разрушительного вмешательства отношения. Нет никакой проблемы. Только он и она. – Я просто подумала, что сегодня тепло и можно погулять вечером. Ты же уже поправился?  
Лена смахнула со скатерти несуществующую крошку и отвела глаза. В ее вопросе сквозил упрек, они оба знали, что Андрей всю эту неделю избегал встреч, придумывая разные причины. Она всегда внимательно смотрела в глаза, пытаясь прочитать между строк, понять. Но не изводила навязчивым вниманием. Андрей всегда позволял ей проявлять инициативу – это было удобно.  
\- Конечно, поправился, - ответила мама, ставя перед Андреем тарелку с горячей едой. – Присаживайся. Кушайте, отца сегодня ждать не будем, он придет поздно.  
\- Спасибо, - ответила Лена и, расправив складки на платье, села за стол.

***  
Набережная горела огнями, дул легкий ветерок, разгоняя непонятную тусклую тоску. Андрей сжал Ленину ладонь и поцеловал запястье.  
\- Я рад, что ты зашла, - это были первые слова за полчаса прогулки. Они оба молчали, и каждый думал о своем. Андрею казалось, что Лена чувствует его смятение и не знает чем помочь, как разговорить. Он сам не знал ответы на свои вопросы, а Лена – тем более.  
Он, правда, был рад ее видеть, особенно сейчас. За все неторопливые дни пустоты сегодня немного отпустило вязкое непонимание ситуации.  
Лена улыбнулась и закусила губу.  
\- Иногда мне сложно понять тебя… – помедлив, Лена все же договорила, - я думала, что ты хочешь расстаться. Может быть, у тебя появилась другая…  
Андрей выругался про себя. Так и вертелось на языке: «Не другая, а другой, Лен».  
Андрей потер переносицу и, вздохнув, посмотрел в темнеющее небо.  
\- Нет никого, кроме тебя. Просто иногда хочется побыть одному.  
Хорошо, что он умел врать. Полезное качество.  
На душе стало мерзко, но Андрей задавил в себе остатки глупой совести.  
Обняв Андрея за талию и уткнувшись носом ему в шею, она тихо спросила:  
\- Андрей, если что-то будет не так, ты ведь мне скажешь?  
Андрей сглотнул, в горле запершило. Он сжал Лену в ответ и заставил ее посмотреть ему в глаза:  
\- Конечно. Конечно, Лен. Не переживай. Всё хорошо.

***  
После вечерней прогулки отпустило.  
Лена давала ощущение уверенности, что он любим и не одинок. Она верила в него и верила ему. А все остальное можно снова запихнуть в дальний шкаф и закрыть на замок. Через какое-то время достать и выкинуть вместе с ненужной рухлядью.  
Можно списать все встречи с Максимом на помутнение рассудка и сиюминутную прихоть.  
Андрей как раз делал задание по бухучету к завтрашнему семинару, когда в дверь позвонили. Он хмыкнул и улыбнулся. Его всегда поражала черта Лены приходить в нужное время в нужный момент. Сейчас Андрею стоило переключиться – цифры уже сливались перед глазами.  
Он слышал, как мама открыла дверь и разговаривает с Леной в прихожей. Потом шаги в кухню.  
Андрей встал, потянулся, мышцы ныли от напряжения. Он подумал, что нужно порадовать Лену за ее заботу и внимание, подарить что-то милое.  
Он вышел из комнаты и столкнулся с мамой. Ее глаза светились, а щеки порозовели, будто ей сделали комплимент.  
\- Андрей, к тебе пришел друг. И почему ты нас раньше не познакомил? Такой приятный мальчик.  
Андрей ошарашено взглянул на маму, боясь поверить в то, что она говорит. У него не было друзей, которых не знала мама. И вариант только один. Еле собрав волю в кулак, Андрей угрюмо ответил:  
\- Сейчас познакомлю.  
Когда Андрей заступил порог под щебетание мамы, Максим обернулся от окна.  
\- Привет, - его голос звучал низкими уверенными нотами. Подбородок чуть задран, тихая провокационная улыбка и смеющиеся глаза.  
Андрею стало плохо.  
Он снова проваливался в черную непроглядную мглу.

***  
Андрей стоял у окна, засунув руки в карманы штанов. За спиной на кровати, откинувшись на подушки, сидел Макс. Оба молчали, комната набухла от давящей плотной атмосферы, как перезревшее яблоко – мгновение и расколется о землю.  
После минутной слабости и падения на колени, Андрей, стиснув зубы, все же встал и собрался. Сейчас не стоило поддаваться эмоциям. Нужно хладнокровно оценить ситуацию, причины и риски. Получится ли.  
\- Рассказывай.  
\- Не вдаваясь в детали: мы просто пока не сошлись во мнениях с партнерами. Я думаю, вопрос утрясется.  
Андрей резко развернулся, уставившись на Макса, как на умалишенного. Макс смотрел спокойно и вдумчиво в ответ. Чувство отравляющей всё естество злости медленно закипало в Андрее.  
\- Скажи, я похож на идиота?  
\- Дело не в этом.  
\- Тогда в чем дело? – заорал Андрей, даже не думая, кто может их услышать. Ему было откровенно плевать на всех, кто сейчас находился за пределами этой комнаты.  
\- Я просчитался. Не думал, что у них хватит смелости на подобные шаги. Прости, что подверг ваши жизни опасности.  
Спокойствие Макса и открытый взгляд в упор бесили до дрожи в кулаках. Хотелось набить мудаку морду за свое пафосное возвращение, за двусмысленные фразы, за интриги, за попавшую в цель пулю, которая с таким же успехом могла сделать стеклянными глаза каждого из них на этой сраной охоте. А еще раздирало от жгучего и неуместного страха за Макса, потому что выстрелы снайпера – это не клоунские шутки. Это, мать его, серьезнее некуда.  
Глаза Андрея сузились в щелочки, желваки нервно заходили от напряжения.  
\- Макс, я не журналист, от которого можно отделаться общими формулировками. Если ты снова заговоришь фразами из учебников по дипломатии, то я сам прострелю тебе колено, потом второе. Отрежу твой хуй и заставлю сожрать, потому что мне вот уже где эта история! – Андрей резанул ребром ладони по кадыку.  
По тому, как Макс вздохнул, откинул голову, прикрыв глаза, Андрей понял, что напускное спокойствие явно давалось ему с трудом.  
\- Мы отжимаем бизнес у Миронова. – Наконец, ответил он, а потом хрипло рассмеялся: - Он с нами не согласен.  
\- Машиностроительный завод на Краснокаменской?  
\- Да.  
Андрей вздернул бровь, начиная, действительно, сомневаться в адекватности Кирина. Он точно слетел с катушек. Андрей прекрасно знал Миронова. У него за плечами камнем выложена стена из активов, административного ресурса, собственных ЧОПов и прочих манящих любого бизнесмена бонусов. Миронов не принадлежал к тому типу людей, которого можно запугать угрозами. К нему невозможно подступиться с армией, потому что его окружала своя.  
Андрей с недоверием посмотрел на Макса.  
\- Ты под наркотой?  
\- Не балуюсь, - отрекошетил Макс.  
\- Хорошо. – Андрей сложил ладони и прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к губам, раздумывая. – Кто это «мы»? И какая вероятность того, что это реально?  
\- Мы подружились с Катей Лапинской, - ухмыльнулся Макс, облизнув кончиком языка уголок губ. В его глазах таилось что-то темное, звериное. Отчего Андрея прошиб холодный пот.  
Макс вовсе не изменился. Он только набрал обороты. Сильно набрал. Двадцать лет назад он воровал пятаки и продавал газеты, сколачивал вокруг себя шпану, а сегодня – развернул масштабные рейдерские войны. О масштабе действий и власти Макса откровенно говорил один факт нападения на Миронова и снайперская пуля в довесок.  
Андрей мысленно застонал от своей непрошибаемой тупости. Решил, что Макс о нем помнил все эти годы, что он что-то испытывает к нему, и два миллиона кредита лишь предлог для встречи именно с ним, с Андреем.  
Прокололо жестко, в голове закрутились вертолетные лопасти причин, следствий и перспектив.  
Его связь с Катей Лапинской – королевой рейдерского захвата – раскрашивал действительность кроваво-бордовыми красками. Катя начинала в «Билдинг Групп» простым, но очень талантливым, юристом. Она набиралась опыта у вышестоящих профессионалов, выполняя их мелкие поручения: разъезжала по арбитражным судам и регистрационным палатам, составляла документы. А потом, окрылившись, стала вносить предложения в простые, но интересные, схемы захвата недвижимости, бизнеса, земельных участков.  
Катя не просто поднималась по карьерной лестнице, она бежала быстро и уверенно, жестоко и хладнокровно расправляясь с конкурентами, оставляя за бортом не только слабых, но и сильных соперников. Блеск Кати был обжигающим. Настал момент, когда Кате стали доверять самые дорогостоящие и сложные проекты, благодаря которым ее слава локомотивом сшибала с ног всех, кто встал на ее пути.  
Ей стало тесно. Тесно в тех рамках, которыми она была зажата, работая на чужого дядю. И она, распрощавшись с местом работы, создала собственную организацию, пополняя карман чужими миллионами.  
Андрей уже знал ответ на свой вопрос, но, все же, произнес:  
\- И кто заказчик? Ты или Катя?  
Ответ прочно закреплял иерархию «Заказчик» - «Исполнитель». И оставлял завершающий штрих.  
\- Я.  
Зверь перед ним вырвался наружу, откровенно смакуя все грани эмоций на лице Андрея. Рана в плече для Макса была сущей ерундой. Теперь Андрей отдавал себе отчет, что за человек сидит перед ним. Умный, жестокий, властный, обладающий связями и ресурсами. Тот, кто развернул этот смехотворный спектакль с одним телохранителем за спиной, поигравший с ним, как лев, с самкой в период течки. Макс его выебал. Смачно и с оттягом. И Андрей уже не был уверен, что та пуля была реальной угрозой, а не каким-то непонятным ему пока маскарадом.  
\- Ясно. – Андрей кивнул и кинул взгляд исподлобья. – Тебе нужен мой банк для отмывания денег. План довольно неплох. Но я так не играю, - пожав плечами, он добавил, - забирай в охапку своего Русю и съебывай. Надеюсь, я вижу тебя в последний раз. По всем вопросам выплаты кредита тебя проконсультируют мои подчиненные.  
Андрей вышел из комнаты и, пройдя до лестницы, ведущей на первый этаж, крикнул:  
\- Секирин! Собирай манатки. Мы уезжаем.  
В спальне он быстро покидал свои вещи в кожаную сумку, и спустился вниз.  
У входной двери стоял голый по пояс Макс. Секирин мялся рядом.  
\- Андрей, давай поговорим.  
\- Иди нахуй, - зло выплюнул Андрей, уверенно двигаясь вперед.  
\- Мы не обсудили самого главного.  
\- Дай пройти.  
Борьба взглядов накаляла воздух вокруг до непереносимого жара. В позе Макса читалась уверенность в своих действиях и нежелание уступать.  
Андрей подошел на расстояние нескольких сантиметров и с яростью, клокотавшей в горле, тихо прорычал:  
\- Дай пройти.  
Макс не сдвинулся с места. И тогда Андрей двинул кулаком ему под дых, освобождая себе путь.  
В машине стоял запах кофейного освежителя воздуха. Кожа сиденья облепила холодным пластырем спину.  
Андрей дождался, когда Секирин хлопнет дверью и пристегнется.  
\- Андрей, может, не стоило так… - заикнулся он.  
\- Заткнись.  
Андрей завел машину и вдавил педаль в пол.


End file.
